Millésime Mortel
by Celine Alba
Summary: Emma est empoisonnée au champagne. Prise en charge dans un hôpital, son état empire rapidement. Elle a des hallucinations et Steed doit aller enquêter seul, en France, dans un petit village près d'Epernay. Second épisode en langues diverses pour...diverses raisons. J'ai toutefois pris soin de traduire en Français les passages en Allemand et en Anglais. Hé oui, j'ai recommencé !
1. Chapter 1

_**GÉNÉRIQUE**_

 _ **(IMAGES EN NOIR ET BLANC)**_

 _Une femme âgée (environ 80 ans) marche à l'aide d'une canne dans une cave sombre. Elle s'arrête près des fûts de chêne, en ouvre un et y introduit une substance._

 _Une voix d'homme l'appelle depuis le haut des marches._

 **VOIX**

Maman, tu viens ? C'est l'heure d'écouter Radio Londres.

 _Un sourire se dessine sur le visage ridé. Elle referme le fût et s'en va rejoindre son fils._

 _En fond sonore, la radio crépite : « Ici Londres. Les Français parlent aux Français. Tout d'abord quelques messages personnels. Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne, je répète, les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne, blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone, je répète, blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone. »_

 _La caméra zoome arrière jusqu'à ce qu'on lise un écriteau sur l'avant de la maison._

« CHAMPAGNES COUDERC FILS ».

 _On retrouve cette femme âgée, quelques jours plus tard, voûtée, avec sa canne pour l'aider à marcher, épuisée de l'avoir fait, qui se rend malgré tout devant les fûts. Elle choisit celui de la cuvée 1944. Sur une petite table face aux fûts, elle dépose des éprouvettes et des ingrédients. Elle mélange les ingrédients au contenu des éprouvettes puis remue longuement afin de donner une apparence homogène au contenu. Une fois le mélange parfaitement obtenu, elle monte difficilement sur un tabouret, ouvre le clapet sur le dessus du fût qu'elle a choisi et insère ce qu'elle vient de fabriquer. Puis au moment de redescendre du tabouret, elle entend une voix allemande crier :_

 **SOLDAT ALLEMAND**

Frau Couderc, wo sind Sie ? Wir sollen Sie mit uns mitnehmen.

 **(** _ **VOST =**_ _ **Madame Couderc, où êtes-vous ? Nous devons vous emmener avec nous.)**_

 _Elle trébuche et tombe aux pieds du tabouret. Un soldat Allemand vient la relever et l'emmène avec lui sans aucun ménagement._

* * *

 **Aux environs de Londres, de nos jours…**

 **(Intérieur Jour. Petit château Anglais. Une cour à l'ancienne où sont garées des Rolls'Royce, des Jaguars, des Bentley, des Porsche. Les femmes sont élégantes et les hommes distingués).**

 _Emma et Steed participent à un gala de bienfaisance organisé par Lord Hamilton, une connaissance d'Emma. Lequel se précipite sur elle dès son arrivée._

 **LORD HAMILTON**

Emma, très chère, quel bonheur de vous revoir.

 **EMMA**

Lord Hamilton, laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami, John Steed.

 **LORD HAMILTON** _, dédaigneux_

J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, monsieur Steed.

 **STEED** _, tout sourire_

En bien, je l'espère.

 **LORD HAMILTON** , _se tournant vers Emma_

Savez-vous que votre ami ici présent a eu l'outrecuidance de séduire ma nièce par alliance ? Et juste après l'avoir séduite, il l'a éconduite.

 **EMMA** , _amusée_

Quel âge avait votre nièce ?

 **LORD HAMILTON**

22 ans. Et votre ami en avait presque 50 ! Vous devriez vous méfier de lui, ma chère. Cet homme est un vaurien.

 **EMMA** , _de plus en plus amusée_

Je sais bien, my Lord. Mais soyez assuré que je ne crains absolument rien avec lui. Je suis immunisée contre son charme.

 **STEED**

Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller séduire d'autres ravissantes jeunes femmes, dont je vois là-bas quelques spécimens attractifs. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Lord Hamilton, Emma…

 _Il fait mine de s'en aller sous le regard carrément outré du vieux Lord, quand Emma, pleurant presque de rire, le retient par le bras._

 **EMMA**

Pas si vite, vilain garnement. Vous me laisseriez seule subir les assauts d'autres séducteurs dans votre genre ?

 **STEED**

Cruel dilemme. Mais en bon chevalier servant que je suis, je vous sauverai, Milady. Je pourfendrai ces vautours attirés par votre délicate chair ferme et, disons-le, délicieusement appétissante. Ne pensez-vous pas, my Lord ?

 **LORD HAMILTON**

Monsieur Steed, si ce n'était pour Emma, je vous ferais jeter dehors. Vos manières sont épouvantables.

 _Et le vieux Lord, toujours aussi outré, les abandonne à…leur fou rire naissant._

 **STEED** , _imitant le Lord_

Vos manières sont épouvantables, monsieur Steed. Emma, franchement, vous êtes amie avec ce vestige de l'époque Victorienne ?

 **EMMA** , _riant de plus belle_

John, soyez gentil, arrêtez le massacre ! C'était un ami de mon père.

 **STEED**

Alors en ce cas…

 _Les enchères commencent par un lot de vases Ming. Steed et Emma essaient de retrouver leur sérieux en ce concentrant sur la vente et en buvant du champagne._

 **EMMA** , _murmurant à l'oreille de Steed_

Vous souhaitez acheter quelque chose en particulier ?

 **STEED** , _murmurant à l'oreille d'Emma_

Je n'ai pas lu le programme. Des choses intéressantes ?

 **EMMA** , _toujours murmurant_

Je pense qu'un lot devrait attirer votre convoitise.

 **STEED**

On vous a mise en vente ?

 _Emma se met à pouffer discrètement et manque de recracher son champagne._

 **EMMA**

Soyez un peu sérieux !

 _Elle se colle quasiment à lui et les enchères continuent._

 **COMMISSAIRE PRISEUR**

Voici le lot numéro 5 : une caisse de champagne millésimé 1944, de la maison « Champagnes Couderc Fils ». Ce champagne est une pièce unique dont l'histoire est directement rattachée à l'Histoire de France. La mise à prix pour la caisse de 6 bouteilles de ce millésime exceptionnel est de 1000 £.

 _L'enchère démarre et Steed, cette fois bien concentré, surenchérit. Les prix flambent vite, Lord Hamilton ayant décidé de jouer contre Steed._

 **STEED**

Je propose 20 000 £. Lord Hamilton, vous dites mieux ?

 **LORD HAMILTON**

25 000 £ et n'ayez pas l'audace de proposer davantage car vous vous ruineriez, monsieur Steed.

 **STEED** , _souriant_

30 000 £.

 _Emma lui secoue le bras. Il se tourne vers elle._

 **EMMA** , _chuchotant_

Auriez-vous perdu la tête ?

 **STEED**

Je nous fais plaisir tout en servant une noble cause, non ? Allons, Emma, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai de quoi payer jusqu'à 100 000. Au-delà, mon banquier va faire un infarctus.

 **COMMISSAIRE PRISEUR**

30 000 £, une fois… 30 000 £ deux fois…Lord Hamilton ?

 _Le Lord fait signe de la tête._

 **COMMISSAIRE PRISEUR**

30 000 £ trois fois. La caisse de champagne est adjugée à Monsieur Steed. Avec nos remerciements, monsieur

* * *

 _ **MILLÉSIME MORTEL**_

 **Maison de Steed, plus tard dans la soirée.**

 **(Intérieur nuit).**

 _Emma et Steed se rendent dans le salon commun dès leur arrivée, Steed portant sa précieuse caisse qu'il dépose près du bar._

 **STEED**

Et si nous goûtions ce champagne exceptionnel ?

 **EMMA**

Vu le prix qu'il vous a coûté, vous ne préférez pas le mettre dans un coffre-fort ?

 **STEED**

Certainement pas ! Tout ce que je possède comme biens est à la disposition de tous. L'argent qui dort ne sert à personne sinon aux banquiers. L'argent doit servir à vivre le mieux possible, Emma. Sans quoi, il servirait à quoi d'en avoir ? Posséder les choses c'est en profiter, pas les garder cachées.

 _Il ouvre la caisse, en sort une bouteille qu'il dépose sur la table du salon._

 **EMMA**

Les années ne vous ont pas rendues plus sage.

 **STEED**

Les années m'ont au contraire permis de comprendre qu'il m'en restait de moins en moins à vivre et que je ne devais rien gaspiller. Savourer chaque petit bonheur quotidien, c'est ça la sagesse.

 **EMMA**

Avec Lord Hamilton, vous avez fait montre de cette immense sagesse, c'est certain.

 **STEED**

Il m'a agressé !

 **EMMA**

Vous avez bafoué l'honneur de sa famille en séduisant sa nièce.

 **STEED**

Je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure avec une fille de 22 ans, du moins pas après mes 40 ans ! Et toutes les femmes que j'ai supposément séduites étaient volontaires.

 **EMMA**

Je vous crois, John. Cependant, il est possible que la nièce du Lord ait eu le béguin pour vous et que vous l'ayez repoussée. Non ?

 **STEED**

Est-ce réellement important ?

 **EMMA**

Non, vous avez raison. Mais vous m'avez fait bien rire, vilain garnement.

 **STEED**

Alors j'ai rempli ma mission du jour. Et à chaque mission réussie, que faisons-nous ?

 **EMMA**

Nous dégustons une coupe de champagne.

 **STEED**

De l'avantage de suivre scrupuleusement toutes les règles instaurées dans cette maison. Bon, je pense qu'elle est suffisamment reposée désormais.

 _Il va ouvrir la bouteille avec d'infinies précautions. Mais le bouchon saute plus vite que prévu, faisant couler un peu du breuvage en dehors des coupes. Ainsi que sur le pantalon de Steed._

 **EMMA** , _riant_

Finalement, vous l'avez ouverte trop vite.

 **STEED** , _penaud_

Reste à souhaiter qu'il soit bon.

 _Il tend une coupe à Emma et prend la sienne. Puis ils trinquent ensemble, tout en dégustant les premières gorgées._

 **EMMA**

J'avoue que…il est parfait.

 **STEED**

Il mérite le prix que je l'ai payé, alors ?

 **EMMA**

Sans aller jusques là, mais oui, il est plutôt exceptionnel.

 _Elle termine sa première coupe sous le regard ravi de Steed et rajoute :_

 **EMMA**

Il a un arrière-goût de…je ne sais trop quoi…

 **STEED**

Reviens-y, peut-être ?

 **EMMA**

Certainement aussi, mais non, je pensais à quelque chose d'autre, un fond de mystère teinté de grande souffrance, tel un champagne qui fut laborieux à élaborer.

 _Il remplit leurs coupes de nouveau et étudie le breuvage._

 **STEED**

Les bulles sont à peine perceptibles et toutefois bien présentes sous le palais. La robe légèrement ambrée lui confère une saveur unique. Sans doute élevé en fût de chêne à partir de cépages de Pinot Noir, de Chardonnay, de Pinot Meunier et probablement d'Arbanne.

 **EMMA**

Je sens d'autres substances en plus de celles que vous venez d'énoncer. Peut-être du Petit Meslier que l'on retrouve dans ce léger goût d'agrumes.

 _Steed garde une gorgée en bouche, la faisant tourner sous sa langue afin d'en saisir la moindre subtilité._

 **STEED**

Votre palais s'est sacrément affiné avec le temps. Je ne perçois pas ces notes d'agrumes.

 **EMMA**

En revanche, ils n'y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère sur la chaptalisation et le dosage des sulfites.

 **STEED** , _étonné_

Combien de coupes de champagne avez-vous bues chez Lord Hamilton ?

 **EMMA** , _s'asseyant_

Une seule.

 **STEED**

Seriez-vous déjà saoule ?

 **EMMA** , _essayant de se redresser_

Je ne suis pas saoule…pas le moins du monde. Mais ce champagne est très alcoolisé.

 **STEED** , _déconcerté_

Ou bien ai-je un problème latent d'alcoolisme, ou bien vous ne savez plus boire, Emma.

 **EMMA** , _vidant sa coupe d'une traite_

Je…sais…boire…(Hic)

 _Elle s'arrête de parler et tente de se lever. Sa tête tourne et elle s'écroule sur le fauteuil. En panique soudaine, elle essaie d'expliquer à un Steed inquiet ce qui lui arrive._

 **EMMA**

Je ne peux plus me lever, John. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Et qui est cette femme derrière vous ?

 **(On voit la vieille femme de 1944 apparaître dans la fenêtre derrière Steed. Incrustation d'images)**

 **STEED** , _totalement perdu_

Quelle femme ?

 **EMMA**

Elle me sourit. Elle est âgée et voûtée et elle me parle en Français. Vous ne la voyez pas ? John, aidez-moi, elle veut…

 **STEED**

Quoi, Emma ?

 _Elle le regarde, désemparée et ferme les yeux. Quand elle les réouvre, elle est prise de_ _convulsions. Steed vient illico près d'elle et fait de son mieux pour la calmer._

 **STEED**

Emma, tout va bien, je suis là.

 **EMMA**

John…

 **STEED**

Restez avec moi, Emma. Regardez-moi, ça va aller.

 _Elle essaye de faire ce qu'il demande, mais renonce finalement pour sombrer dans un sommeil comateux._

 _Il la soulève et la porte dans ses bras jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Celle d'Emma étant plus éloignée du salon. De là il téléphone aux secours. Quand une ambulance arrive, il explique les symptômes d'Emma et monte dans l'ambulance avec elle. Son visage est grave, presque défait. Il tient la main d'Emma, espérant qu'elle reprenne conscience._

 _Mais Emma est déjà partie rejoindre la vieille femme qui l'appelait._

 **(À partir de maintenant, les dialogues se feront en Anglais et en Français, VOST possible)**

 **EMMA**

Who the hell are you?

 _ **(Qui donc êtes-vous ?)**_

 **MME COUDERC**

Thérèse Couderc. Du champagne du même nom.

 **EMMA**

What do you want ?

 _ **(Que voulez-vous ?)**_

 **MME COUDERC**

Je veux que vous expiiez vos fautes. Comme toutes les catins de votre genre.

 **EMMA**

I don't understand. What is it all about?

 _ **(Je ne comprends pas. De quoi est-il question ?)**_

 **MME COUDERC**

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je vais vous expliquer. J'ai tout mon temps désormais. Vous, beaucoup moins. J'ai empoisonné l'ultime millésime de notre production familiale. Il n'y avait plus de famille. Vous pensez sûrement que je suis une vieille folle mais demandez-vous ce que vous auriez fait à ma place quand les SS ont pris mon fils et ses amis et les ont pendus sans procès sur la place du village. Quand ils m'ont laissée mourir après m'avoir torturée pendant des semaines. Ils ont fui comme des lâches à l'arrivée des troupes alliées mais il était trop tard pour nous tous. Nous qui faisions partie de la Résistance. 18 personnes sur 37 sont mortes entre le 5 et le 7 juin 1944, chez nous, à Boursault. Je fus l'ultime victime de cette barbarie née d'une félonie ignoble.

 **EMMA**

I'm sorry to ask you that but…are you a ghost?

 _ **(Je suis navrée de vous demander ça mais…êtes-vous un fantôme ?)**_

 **MME COUDERC,** _riant_

Je suis le résidu inconnu que vous avez trouvé en buvant notre champagne.

 **EMMA**

So, I assume I must have drunk far too much.

 _ **(J'en déduis donc que j'ai dû beaucoup trop boire.)**_

 **MME COUDERC**

Vous êtes comme toutes les autres à ne jamais accepter la réalité telle que vous la percevez, à toujours vouloir chercher une explication logique à votre problème. Vous n'avez pas trop bu ou juste assez pour être empoisonnée. La première coupe doit vous donner envie d'en boire une seconde. Et la seconde vous sera fatale. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous êtes condamnée. Je devais me venger pour avoir trop souffert. Je ne suis pas folle au sens premier du terme. J'ai de l'éducation. J'étais l'institutrice du village, vous savez ? Je parle Anglais parce que ma mère était née à Bristol. Je comprends l'Allemand pour des raisons évidentes. Et j'ai des compétences naturelles en sciences. Sans moi, mon défunt mari n'aurait jamais pu produire autre chose que du champagne de piètre qualité. Il est mort l'an dernier, tué par des Allemands alors qu'il tentait d'empoisonner un bataillon situé à Epernay. Je ne suis pas folle ou atteinte de démence sénile. Regardez-moi, ai-je l'air de n'avoir que 65 ans ?

 **EMMA**

You look more over 80, to be true.

 _ **(Vous avez l'air d'avoir plus de 80 ans, pour être franche)**_

 **MME COUDERC**

Je suis usée. Trop de souffrances voûtent le corps et abiment le cœur. Je ne veux que justice pour ma famille. Je veux que plus aucun homme ne soit victime des manigances féminines. Si vous êtes malade aujourd'hui c'est que vous êtes coupable.

 **EMMA**

I didn't do anything. I mean, being divorced is no crime nowadays. I'm single now and not even engaged in any love affair. My only struggle is to claim for justice when innocent people are killed. I'm within the law in England. Some kind of spy.

 _ **(Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je veux dire qu'être divorcée n'est pas un crime de nos jours. Je suis célibataire et même pas engagée dans une histoire d'amour. Mon seul combat et de réclamer justice pour les innocents assassinés. Je suis du côté de la loi en Angleterre. Une sorte d'espionne.)**_

 **MME COUDERC**

Une nouvelle Mata Hari ? Laissez-moi rire ! Les espionnes sont pires que tout. Elles séduisent pour parvenir à remplir leurs missions. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Combien d'hommes avez-vous séduits sans jamais rien ressentir pour eux ? Combien ont fait les frais de vos missions ? Qui que vous serviez, quelles que soient les nobles causes que vous défendiez, vous demeurez une manipulatrice et il est temps que cela cesse. Il vous reste 48h pour trouver une solution ou mourir. Si, entre temps, vous me prouvez que vous n'êtes pas si mauvaise, je vous aiderai un peu à vous mettre sur la voie de la guérison.

 **EMMA** , _voyant l'image de Mme Couderc disparaître_

Wait, Madame Couderc, please wait. I need more intel…

 _ **(Attendez, Mme Couderc, s'il vous plait, attendez. Il me faut de plus amples informations…)**_

 **Chambre d'hôpital. Londres _._**

 ** _(Intérieur nuit)_**

 _Mais las, Emma se réveille partiellement dans un lit d'hôpital, Steed lui tenant toujours la main._

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Hey, vous êtes de retour.

 **EMMA** , _difficilement_

Couderc. Mère. Boursault…en France.

 **STEED**

Que voulez-vous, Emma ?

 **EMMA**

Allez-y. Aide. Aidez-moi. Mourir…48h.

 **STEED** , _pâle_

Vous allez mourir dans 48h ?

 _Elle acquiesce de la tête et sombre de nouveau. Un médecin accourt._

 **MÉDECIN**

Monsieur, les résultats des analyses sanguines de votre amie nous sont parvenus. Une substance inconnue empoisonne son sang. Son organisme va lutter pendant un certain temps, provoquant de fortes fièvres et prolongeant son coma. Pour l'heure, nous ne savons que faire car nous ne savons pas ce qu'il nous faut chercher.

 **STEED**

Elle dit qu'elle va mourir dans 48h. Confirmez-vous ?

 **MÉDECIN**

Tout dépend de ses anticorps, mais je crains qu'elle ait raison.

 **STEED**

Peut-elle être déjà victime d'hallucinations ?

 **MÉDECIN**

À ce stade, tout est possible.

 _Le médecin se gratte le cuir chevelu, manifestement gêné._

 **STEED**

Autre chose ?

 **MÉDECIN**

Nous devons penser à prévenir ses proches, monsieur. Savez-vous qui contacter ?

 **STEED**

Je le ferai en temps et en heure.

 **MÉDECIN**

Monsieur Steed, je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais nous n'avons aucune idée de comment sauver votre amie puisque nous ignorons ce qui la tue.

 **STEED**

Je m'occupe de cette partie et vous, pendant ce temps, faites tout le nécessaire pour la maintenir en vie et lui éviter de souffrir. Saurez-vous faire ça ?

 **MÉDECIN**

Oui, monsieur.

 _Le médecin quitte la chambre, laissant Steed seul auprès d'Emma. Il se penche vers elle et lui souffle, tout contre la joue :_

 **STEED**

Tiens bon, Emma. D'accord ? Je vais aller enquêter là où tu m'as dit. J'ignore ce que je cherche mais je vais trouver. Pour toi. Toi et moi avons encore tellement de choses à faire et à vivre ensemble. Je ne peux pas envisager de te perdre. Plus maintenant. Jamais. Alors accroche-toi.

 _Puis il lui donne un baiser léger sur la joue avant de lui murmurer un mot à l'oreille. Il se recule ensuite, la regarde, le visage fermé, et la laisse reposer._

 _On le voit monter d'un pas rigide et ferme dans sa voiture et s'en aller._

 _TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Village de Boursault, France.**

 **(Extérieur Jour)**

 _Steed arrive seul et, afin de récolter quelques informations éventuellement utiles, il se rend directement au café du village. Un homme, passablement éméché, la soixantaine peut-être, est accoudé au bastringue et boit un verre de Whisky. Face à lui se trouve un cafetier rougeaud à l'allure débonnaire, dans les 40 ans. Steed va s'asseoir sur un tabouret et attend._

 **CAFETIER**

C'est ton dernier, Albert. Après, tu rentres chez toi.

 **ALBERT** _, avec un léger accent_

Sois chic, Michel. J'en ai besoin aujourd'hui. Elle est revenue, tu sais ?

 **MICHEL**

Si tu picolais moins elle te foutrait la paix. J'ai dit un, pas plus. Ta femme va encore débouler ici et me faire un scandale.

 _Puis il se tourne vers Steed en laissant le dénommé Albert vider son dernier verre._

 **MICHEL**

Que désirez-vous, monsieur ?

 **STEED** , _dans un français mal assuré_

Un café, s'il vous plait. Vous parlez anglais ?

 **MICHEL**

Un peu.

 **STEED** , _souriant_

I'm looking for Champagnes COUDERC Fils. Do you know where I can find them?

 **(Je recherche les Champagnes Couderc Fils. Savez-vous où je peux les trouver ?)**

 _Les deux Français pâlissent. Albert en laisse tomber son verre et Michel son torchon._

 **ALBERT** , _soudain dégrisé_

Elle a recommencé. Je vous le dis, elle a recommencé.

 **STEED**

What ?

 **(Quoi ?)**

 **MICHEL** , _en français à Albert_

Tais-toi, sombre ivrogne. _(Puis il s'adresse à Steed)_ All dead in 1944. No more champagne Couderc.

 **(Tous morts en 1944. Plus de champagne Couderc)**

 **STEED**

I need to know how and why. I'm in a desperate need.

 **(Je dois savoir comment et pourquoi. J'en ai un besoin désespéré)**

 **MICHEL** , _cherchant ses mots_

Woman…sick ?

 **(Femme…malade ?)**

 **STEED**

Yes, she's dying.

 **(Oui, elle se meurt.)**

 _Michel s'éloigne et revient avec une carte._

 **MICHEL**

Go there (il lui montre un endroit sur la carte). Ask Jean-Louis. He…help you.

 **(Allez là. Demandez Jean-Louis.** **Il…vous aide)**

 **STEED**

Can I keep your map for a while? I'll bring it back to you before leaving.

 **(Puis-je prendre votre carte pour un temps ? Je vous la ramènerai avant de partir)**

 **MICHEL**

Yes. Sure. Keep it. I have…a lot.

 **(Oui. Bien sûr. Gardez-la. J'en ai…beaucoup)**

 **STEED** , _finissant son café_

Merci.

 _Il se lève et sort du café quand Albert, titubant, le suit et l'apostrophe._

 _ **(Extérieur jour)**_

 **ALBERT**

I'm a lost former American soldier… and a bit drunk. Please tell the woman that she must be very careful about Mrs Couderc. She killed my daughter, a few years ago.

 **(Je suis un ancien soldat Américain perdu…et un peu saoul. S'il vous plait, dites à la femme de se méfier beaucoup de Mme Couderc. Elle tua ma fille, il y a quelques années de ça)**

 **STEED** , _intéressé_

Can you tell me more about that story of yours?

 **(Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur votre histoire ?)**

 **ALBERT**

I could tell you that ghosts are dangerous here but, would you believe me? I came here during the war. Hunting down the SS. I met a beautiful woman in Epernay and she became my wife after the war. It's a very long story. If you've got nowhere to sleep tonight, you'd be welcome at my place.

 **(Je pourrais vous dire que les fantômes sont dangereux ici, mais, me croiriez-vous ? Je suis arrivé ici pendant la guerre. Pourchassant les SS. J'ai rencontré une magnifique femme à Épernay et elle devint ma femme après la guerre. C'est une très longue histoire. Si vous n'avez nulle part où dormir ce soir, vous seriez le bienvenu chez moi.)**

 _Il sort un stylo de sa poche et note son adresse au dos de la carte que Steed a encore dans les mains._

 **STEED**

My name is John Steed.

 **(Je m'appelle John Steed)**

 **ALBERT**

My friends call me Al.

 **(Mes amis m'appellent Al)**

 **STEED**

I'll do, Al. See you soon then. And thanks.

 **(Je le ferai, Al. On se voit plus tard alors. Et merci.)**

 _Toujours titubant plus ou moins, Albert s'en va, le dos voûté. Steed repart aussi en direction d'Épernay._

 **Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Emma - Londres**

( **Intérieur jour)**

 _Toujours dans le coma, son activité cérébrale est cependant très importante. Et pour cause…(Elle est debout avec la vieille Couderc, devant son lit où elle se voit dormir)_

 **MME COUDERC**

Si vous voulez vivre, vous devez expier vos pêchés.

 **EMMA**

Which sin of mine do you want me to atone for? Listen carefully, I never, NE-VER, had any affair with anyone but my former husband. And I never seduced any man in my private life without the entire desire to go further with him. The rare times I did, it was my job as they were great villains.

 **(Lequel de mes pêchés voulez-vous que j'expies ? Écoutez-moi attentivement, je n'ai jamais, JA-MAIS, eu d'aventure avec quiconque en dehors de mon ex-mari. Et je n'ai jamais séduit d'homme dans ma vie privée sans avoir le profond désir d'aller plus loin avec lui. Les rares fois où je l'ai fait, c'était mon travail car ils étaient de grands criminels.)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _souriante_

Allons, allons, je suis certaine que parmi toutes vos victimes, il y en eut au moins un qui vous aimait sincèrement. Qu'il fut criminel ou pas, vous vous êtes jouée de ses sentiments pour vous afin de le confondre.

 **EMMA** , _sidérée_

But…I had to do it! It was the only chance we had to stop them, to send them to jail.

 **(Mais…je devais le faire ! C'était notre seule chance de les arrêter, de les envoyer en prison)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _plus durement_

C'est l'excuse la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais entendue. Il va falloir vous défendre mieux que ça, ma petite.

 **EMMA** , _lasse_

Okay then. I can lie to you and tell you what you want to hear. Would it change anything? No. Because you don't want me to live. Because, whatever your reasons, you are a true killer. And as you're dead, you know that nothing worse can happen to you now. It's quite unfair.

 **(D'accord en ce cas. Je peux vous mentir et vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre. Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Non. Parce que vous ne voulez pas que je vive. Parce que, quelles que soient vos raisons, vous êtes une vraie tueuse. Et étant morte, vous savez que rien de pire ne peut vous arriver. Ce qui est plutôt déloyal.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Je ne veux que la vérité. Si vous êtes empoisonnée par mon champagne c'est que vous avez des choses à vous reprocher. Le seul moyen de guérir est de vous libérer de votre culpabilité.

 **EMMA**

Why do you do that? And why don't you want to speak English? This is ridiculous.

 **(Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Et pourquoi refusez-vous de parler anglais ? C'est ridicule.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Vous comprenez très bien le français aussi. Pourquoi ne pas le parler avec moi ? Nous avons chacune nos raisons de garder nos langues maternelles. Vous, pour essayer de me tromper et moi, parce que ça m'amuse. Et vous savez pourquoi j'ai empoisonné mon champagne.

 **EMMA**

Because you're a mad old woman. That's all I know. You're grieving your husband, your son and those people who died in your village. I'm no SS, never was, I hate them and what they did. By the way, it was 33 years ago.

 **(Parce que vous êtes une vieille folle.** **C'est tout ce que je sais. Vous pleurez votre mari, votre fils et tous ces gens qui sont morts dans votre village. Je ne suis pas une SS, ne l'ai jamais été, je les hais et je hais ce qu'ils ont fait. Cela dit, c'était il y a 33 ans.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Le temps n'a plus d'importance quand on est mort. Si une femme de vertu discutable boit de mon champagne dans 300 ans, je serai encore là pour la tourmenter. Alors, comme vous le dites si bien, ce n'est pas très fair-play de ma part. Mais assister à la pendaison de mon fils alors que la catin qui l'avait trahi paradait aux bras d'un officier SS et me crachait dessus, ce ne fut pas tellement agréable non plus. J'ai appris, juste avant mon dernier souffle, ce qu'ils avaient fait au village. Ils ont enfermé dans l'église les garçons de moins de 25 ans, les hommes et les femmes étant encore en âge de procréer et… _(Elle s'arrête subitement, fermant les yeux)_

 **EMMA** , _comprenant_

They burnt the church, didn't they? People inside suffocated and died or burnt alive.

 **(Ils ont brûlé l'église, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens à l'intérieur sont morts asphyxiés ou brûlés vifs.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

J'espère que justice fut ensuite rendue et qu'ils sont en train de brûler en enfer pour l'éternité. Comme cette catin qui séduisit mon fils, jouant avec lui pendant 18 mois, et qui extermina à elle seule tout le village.

 **EMMA** , _gentiment_

Tell me the whole story, please. I need to understand your wrath.

 **(Racontez-moi toute l'histoire, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de comprendre votre colère.)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _désarçonnée_

Vous êtes la première à vous en soucier. Les autres, avant vous, ne s'intéressaient qu'à leur propre sort, pas à celui de ma famille, et encore moins à mon village.

 **EMMA**

I told you that I was not like that girl in 1944. And probably not like the other women you killed. _(In French, she adds)_ Je suis innocente, Madame.

 **(Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas comme cette fille de 1944. Et probablement pas comme les autres femmes que vous avez tuées.)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _soupirant_

Elle s'appelait Jacqueline Monfort. Elle avait 19 ans quand elle arriva chez nous, parce que, selon elle, ses parents étaient morts à Reims. Mon mari et moi avions de la place chez nous et nous l'avons accueillie, lui offrant pendant 6 mois le gîte et le couvert. Elle se fit alors engager comme serveuse au café du village et loua une petite chambre au-dessus. Mon fils avait 27 ans. Il était légèrement handicapé et n'avait pas pu être enrôlé dans l'armée. Il nous aidait donc dans les vignes, avec sa seule main valide, l'autre ayant été broyée dans le pressoir quand il n'avait que 12 ans. Il tomba amoureux de Jacqueline et elle lui fit croire que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle profita de lui dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il était amoureux et lui avait demandé sa main. C'était cette nuit-là qu'elle coucha avec lui pour la seule et unique fois. Et au petit matin, elle se rendit au QG des SS à Épernay et leur livra mon fils et ses amis. Ils vinrent me chercher aussi en fin de journée et pendirent mon fils le lendemain midi. Ainsi que je l'appris pendant qu'ils me torturaient, elle leur avait précédemment donné mon époux.

 **EMMA**

When did you poison your champagne?

 **(Quand avez-vous empoisonné votre champagne ?)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Juste avant que les SS viennent me prendre. J'ai prélevé un peu de mon sang malade, l'ai mélangé à de la digitaline et à du jus d'orange pressée. Puis, à l'aide d'une pipette, j'ai inséré le mélange obtenu dans la cuvée 1944. Cuvée de laquelle on pouvait faire une centaine de bouteilles de champagne brut. Je me suis dit que les SS viendraient prendre la cuve, et toutes les autres bouteilles qui dormaient à la cave. Alors avec ce qu'il me restait de mélange, j'ai également empoisonné le millésime 1931.

 **EMMA**

I've got many questions now. First, about your own bad blood.

 **(J'ai désormais plusieurs questions. La première, à propos de votre sang malade.)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _souriante_

J'étais atteinte d'une leucémie chronique. Si les SS ne m'avaient pas tuée, je serais morte avant mon 70ème anniversaire. Ou je me serais suicidée après la mort de mon fils. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'étais condamnée. Je n'avais qu'un enfant et je l'ai eu sur le tard. Il fut mon plus grand amour. Le perdre fut me perdre.

 **EMMA** , _en français_

Je comprends.

 **MME COUDERC** , _avec une grimace amusée_

Je vous ai donné la formule du poison sans le vouloir. Votre gentillesse m'a fait manquer de prudence.

 **EMMA**

You don't have to worry about it as I'm in the coma right now. I cannot do anything.

 **(Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter car je suis actuellement dans le coma. Je ne peux rien faire.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Vous avez d'autres questions ?

 **EMMA**

Who were the women you poisoned?

 **(Qui étaient les femmes que vous avez empoisonnées ?)**

 **MME COUDERC**

En 1945, pour Noël, les deux femmes de officiers SS qui avaient pendu mon fils, brûlé la population et volé mon champagne. Elles avaient bu le millésime 1931. Je ne les ai pas aidées. Au contraire. Je me réjouissais de les voir souffrir sans rien leur dire. Puis en 1953, il y eut une prostituée de Paris. Je l'ai sauvée parce qu'elle marchandait son corps sans faire de mal à personne. En 1958, une riche Américaine en est morte après m'avoir avoué qu'elle avait épousé un vieil homme pour son argent et qu'elle le trompait tous les jours avec des hommes plus jeunes. En 1967, une Italienne mourut aussi sans que je l'aide car elle voulait s'en remettre à Dieu afin qu'il juge ses pêchés véniels. Cette jeune femme était très belle et le savait. Elle en jouait auprès des hommes pour des raisons de foi absurde, leur refusant son corps s'ils ne l'épousaient pas d'abord. Dans mon village, j'ai dû supprimer une fille aussi en 1974. Elle séduisait les garçons du pays, couchaient avec eux, leur faisait croire qu'elle était enceinte et quand ils la demandaient en mariage, elle riait d'eux, les traitant d'idiots et passait à un autre. Et enfin, vous aujourd'hui.

 **EMMA**

What about Jacqueline ?

 **(Qu'en est-il de Jacqueline ?)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Je ne l'ai jamais su. J'aurais aimé la voir arriver près de moi, celle-là ! Je l'aurais gardée en vie pour la tuer de nouveau, pendant longtemps, très longtemps.

 **EMMA**

If I could find her, would it help me?

 **(Si je pouvais la retrouver, cela m'aiderait-il ?)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _en anglais_

You could do that ?

 **(Vous pourriez faire ça ?)**

 **EMMA**

If she's still alive, I swear that we're going to find her, wherever she is.

 **(Si elle est toujours en vie, je jure que nous la retrouverons, où qu'elle soit.)**

 _Mme Couderc se met à réfléchir en regardant attentivement Emma. Elle semble hésiter._

 **MME COUDERC**

D'accord. Je vais vous faire confiance. Mais si jamais vous me trahissez, vous mourrez plus vite. Le marché vous parait équitable cette fois ?

 **EMMA**

Yes, sure. The main problem is that I won't be able to do anything in the coma.

 **(Oui, bien sûr. Le principal problème est que je ne pourrai rien faire dans le coma.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Vous vous réveillerez un moment, assez long pour expliquer ce qu'il faut faire à une personne qui le fera pour vous. Ou avec vous si vous en avez la force.

 **EMMA**

My best friend is a secret agent. I will tell him your story and he will find Jacqueline.

 **(Mon meilleur ami est agent secret. Je lui raconterai votre histoire et il retrouvera Jacqueline.)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _suspicieuse_

Votre meilleur ami ? Vous couchez avec lui ?

 **EMMA** , _agacée_

Of course not ! I told you several times that…

 **(Bien sûr que non ! Je vous ai dit à plusieurs reprises que…)**

 **MME COUDERC**

J'ai compris. Vous ne couchez avec personne, même depuis votre divorce. Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

 **EMMA**

Does it matter ? It's my own choice. I've got my own reasons.

 **(Ça compte ? C'est mon propre choix. J'ai mes propres raisons.)**

 **MME COUDERC** , _l'étudiant attentivement_

Vous êtes amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez peur de vous tromper encore une fois.

 _Emma ne répond pas, terriblement mal à l'aise._

 **MME COUDERC**

Votre silence est un aveu, madame…

 **EMMA**

Emma Knight. Or Peel, my former husband's name.

 **(Emma Knight.** **Ou Peel, le nom de mon ex-mari.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Je peux vous appeler Emma ?

 **EMMA** , _haussant les épaules_

As you like.

 **(Comme bon vous semble.)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Vous vous réveillerez quand votre ami sera à votre chevet. Pas avant. Et vous irez mieux. Mais attention, ce sera provisoire. Profitez de ce temps pour trouver Jacqueline et je vous dirai comment guérir. D'accord ?

 **EMMA**

Thank you.

 **(Merci)**

 **MME COUDERC**

Oh et vous devrez aussi me dire qui est cet homme que vous aimez et ce qu'il ressent pour vous. J'aimerais comprendre comment une femme aussi belle que vous s'y prend pour rester seule. Je vous soupçonne toujours de vous servir de votre beauté pour tenir les hommes en haleine. Vous me direz donc tout et après seulement vous serez définitivement sauvée, sans plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

 **EMMA**

You're a stubborn old woman.

 **(Vous êtes une vieille femme entêtée.)**

 **Un peu plus tard, à Épernay – France.**

 _Steed se gare devant la gendarmerie de la ville et entre dans le bâtiment. À l'accueil, une femme sans âge lève à peine les yeux vers lui pour lui demander d'un ton las :_

 **FEMME**

C'est pour quoi ?

 **STEED**

Je viens voir Jean-Louis.

 **FEMME**

En haut des escaliers, première porte à droite.

 **STEED**

Merci.

 _Elle replonge le nez dans ce qu'elle fait tandis que Steed monte à l'étage. Là, il repère le nom sur une porte et toque._

 **VOIX** **d'homme**

Entrez.

 _Steed entre donc. Un homme de petite taille, dans les 50 ans environ, est assis à son bureau._

 **STEED**

Monsieur Jean-Louis ?

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

Lui-même. Et vous êtes ?

 **STEED**

John Steed, services secrets Anglais.

 **JEAN-LOUIS** , _en anglais_

May I help you, Sir?

 **(Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?)**

 **STEED**

Certainly. Michel in Boursault told me that you had some informations about the Champagnes Couderc Fils. And what happened in 1944.

 **(Certainement. Michel, à Boursault, m'a dit que vous aviez des informations sur les Champagnes Couderc Fils. Et ce qui est arrivé en 1944.)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

That's a long story, mister Steed. A long and horrible story. Please take a seat. I'm gonna tell you what I remember, show you the newspapers, pictures and then, tell you what I found out lately.

 **(C'est une longue histoire, monsieur Steed. Une longue et horrible histoire. S'il vous plait, prenez un siège. Je vais vous raconter ce dont je me souviens, vous montrer les journaux, les photos et ensuite, je vous dirai ce que j'ai récemment découvert.)**

 _Il se lève et va chercher quelques documents rangés sur des étagères. Il les donne à Steed et lui raconte ce qu'il sait._

 **STEED**

What happened to their wine cellar after their death ?

 **(Qu'est devenue leur cave après leur mort ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

The SS stayed around until December. And they took everything they could before leaving. I assume they also took all the bottles in the cellar.

 **(Les SS sont restés dans le coin jusqu'en Décembre. Et ils prirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avant de partir. Je suppose qu'ils prirent aussi toutes les bouteilles de la cave.)**

 **STEED**

But the vintage 1944 was not in bottles yet, right?

 **(Mais le millésime 1944 n'était pas encore en bouteille, n'est-ce pas ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

They were SS but not completely stupid, you know. They probably bottled it to bring the vintage at home, to make presents, or whatever. Why this vintage especially?

 **(C'étaient des SS mais ils n'étaient pas complètement idiots, vous savez. Ils l'ont probablement embouteillé pour ramener le millésime à la maison, pour en faire des cadeaux, ou je ne sais quoi. Pourquoi ce millésime en particulier ?)**

 **STEED**

A couple days ago, I bought 6 bottles of Champagne Couderc Fils, 1944. And a woman I deeply care for is now dying after drinking two glasses of it. I need to know why and how.

 **(Il y a quelques jours, j'ai acheté 6 bouteilles de Champagne Couderc Fils de 1944. Et une femme qui m'est très chère est désormais mourante après en avoir bu deux coupes. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi et comment.)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

Your friend is not the first woman. I've heard of at least 3 other women who died after drinking that champagne these last 20 years. All poisoned. Albert's daughter was one of them. She died 3 years ago. I was on the investigation.

 **(Votre amie n'est pas la première femme. J'ai entendu parler d'au moins 3 autres femmes qui sont mortes après avoir bu ce champagne au cours des 20 dernières années. Toutes empoisonnées. La fille d'Albert fut l'une d'entre elles. Elle est morte en 1974. J'ai mené l'enquête)**

 **STEED**

How ? Which kind of poison?

 **(Comment ? Quel genre de poison ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

All that I know is that they found digitalis in these women blood. But not enough to kill them. You should ask the FBI in the US. They investigated about it in 1958 because a rich American woman died with the champagne.

 **(Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ont trouvé de la digitaline dans le sang de ces femmes. Mais pas assez pour les tuer. Vous devriez demander au FBI, aux États-Unis. Ils enquêtèrent dessus en 1958 parce qu'une riche Américaine mourut avec le champagne.)**

 **STEED**

And what did you find out lately?

 **(Et qu'avez-vous trouvé récemment ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

All these women were gorgeous, very attractive and they all played with men.

 **(Toutes ces femmes étaient superbes, très séduisantes, et elles jouaient toutes avec les hommes.)**

 **STEED**

What do you mean ?

 **(Que voulez-vous dire ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

They made men love them, buy them houses, diamonds, everything they asked for, without having sex with them before these poor guys asked the women to marry them. Albert's daughter was the worst. She slept with guys and told them that she was pregnant. So they wanted to marry her. Then she was laughing and them, telling them they were morons, before slapping them and finding other ones.

 **(Elles poussaient les hommes à les aimer, leur acheter des maisons, des diamants, tout ce qu'elles demandaient, sans avoir de relation sexuelle avec eux avant que ces pauvres gars les demandent en mariage. La fille d'Albert était la pire. Elle couchait avec les gars et leur disait qu'elle était enceinte. Ils voulaient donc l'épouser. Alors elle se moquait d'eux, les traitant d'idiots, avant de les gifler et d'en trouver d'autres.)**

 **STEED**

My friend is not like that. Not at all.

 **(Mon amie n'est pas comme ça. Pas du tout.)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

Perhaps it's a mistake. Or something else.

 **(C'est peut-être une erreur. Ou autre chose.)**

 **STEED**

I hope so. Do you know who poisoned the champagne?

 **(Je l'espère. Vous savez qui a empoisonné le champagne ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

We all know that the old Couderc did it to revenge her son's death. She was watching the SS hanging her dear son on the public square. She was screaming at Jacqueline Monfort, who was standing proudly close to a young SS male.

 **(Nous savons tous que la vieille Couderc le fit pour venger la mort de son fils. Elle avait regardé les SS pendre son cher fils sur la place publique. Elle criait après Jacqueline Monfort qui se tenait fièrement aux côtés d'un jeune SS.)**

 **STEED**

What did she yell at her?

 **(Que lui criait-elle ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

That she was a bitch and that she would burn in Hell soon.

 **(Qu'elle était une catin et qu'elle brûlerait bientôt en enfer.)**

 **STEED**

Did she ?

 **(Ce fut le cas ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS**

Jacqueline vanished in december 1944 and nobody knows where she went, if she was still alive or not. We still don't know anything about her. The only certainty we've got is that she didn't leave with the SS. She left a few days before them.

 **(Jacqueline disparut en décembre 1944 et personne ne sait où elle partit, si elle était encore en vie ou pas. Nous ne savons toujours rien sur elle. La seule certitude que nous avions c'est qu'elle n'était pas partie avec les SS. Elle s'enfuit quelques jours avant eux.)**

 _Steed regarde les photos._

 **STEED**

Can I take all of these precious documents with me? I'll bring them back as soon as my friend is safe and sound.

 **(Puis-je prendre tous ces précieux documents avec moi ? Je vous les ramènerai dès que mon amie sera saine et sauve.)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS** _, souriant_

Take your time, sir. And if you need any further information or any help, please, do tell me.

 **(Prenez votre temps, monsieur. Et si vous avez besoin de plus amples informations ou d'aide, s'il vous plait, dites-le moi.)**

 **STEED** , _souriant aussi en se levant_

I will. Thank so much for your help. And your English is perfect. Where did you learn it?

 **(Je le ferai. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Et votre Anglais est parfait.** **Où l'avez-vous appris ?)**

 **JEAN-LOUIS** , _le raccompagnant en bas_

In 1958 and 1959, I was in the US with the FBI, working on this investigation. That's why I learned a lot more than anyone else. When I told Albert the truth about his daughter, he became silent and the only place where you can find him now is at Michel's café. He drinks too much to forget, maybe.

 **(En 1958 et 1959, j'étais aux États-Unis avec le FBI, travaillant sur l'enquête. C'est ainsi que j'en ai appris plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Quand j'ai dit la vérité à Albert sur sa fille, il est devenu muet et le seul endroit où l'on peut désormais le trouver c'est au café de Michel. Il boit trop pour oublier, peut-être.)**

 _Les deux hommes se séparent sur une franche poignée de mains et Steed repart, songeur et anxieux, à Boursault, chez Albert. Pour le prévenir qu'il doit rentrer au plus vite à Londres._

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Quelques heures plus tard, chambre d'Emma à l'hôpital. Londres.**

 **(Intérieur nuit)**

 _Steed entre en silence dans la chambre et s'installe directement sur une chaise qu'il approche du lit. Là, il prend la main d'Emma dans les siennes et ferme les yeux._

 **EMMA** , _s'éveillant_

John ?

 **STEED** , _sursautant légèrement_

Emma !

 _Puis il dépose un baiser tendre sur la main qu'il tient encore dans les siennes avant de reprendre._

 **STEED**

Comment vous sentez-vous ?

 **EMMA** , _souriante_

Un peu mieux. Pas encore tirée d'affaire mais mieux.

 **STEED** , _libérant sa main_

Je suis allé en France. J'ai appris une histoire effarante.

 **EMMA**

Celle de Thérèse Couderc, de sa famille et du village de Boursault.

 **STEED**

Oui. Comment le savez-vous ?

 **EMMA** _, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sérieuse_

Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que j'ai de longues discussions avec Mme Couderc quand je suis plongée dans le coma ?

 **STEED**

Je vais supposer que c'est le cas puisque je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez savoir ce que j'ai appris.

 **EMMA**

Nous devons retrouver Jacqueline Monfort, John. Tous les deux.

 **STEED**

Vous n'êtes pas en état de quitter cette chambre.

 _Elle se lève et teste sa capacité à demeurer debout. Puis elle fait quelques mouvements de plus en plus amples et rapides. Il l'observe, attentif et impressionné._

 **EMMA** , _s'asseyant sur le lit près de lui._

Il semblerait que tout fonctionne au niveau moteur.

 **STEED**

Le médecin ne vous laissera certainement pas sortir si vous avez encore des résidus de poison dans le sang, Emma.

 **EMMA**

J'en ai encore. Mme Couderc m'accorde un délai pour nous permettre de retrouver Jacqueline Monfort.

 **STEED**

Combien de temps ?

 **EMMA**

Deux jours. J'ai gagné un jour de vie en plus.

 **STEED**

Une fois que cela sera fait, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

 **EMMA**

Ce qu'elle mérite, John. Si elle est encore en vie, elle mérite de souffrir avant de mourir, ne croyez-vous pas ?

 **STEED**

Très certainement, oui. J'ai néanmoins une question à vous poser, parce que je sais que les femmes empoisonnées ont toutes le même profil. Or vous semblez faire exception à la règle. À moins que je ne sache pas tout.

 **EMMA,** _gênée_

Je vois. Mme Couderc pense que je séduis les hommes pour mieux les manipuler. Et si j'ai été empoisonnée comme les autres c'est parce que je l'ai fait plusieurs fois quand nous travaillions ensemble, vous et moi. Afin d'empêcher des criminels de perpétuer leurs œuvres.

 **STEED**

Jamais dans votre vie privée ?

 **EMMA**

On ne va pas revenir dessus, John. Non, je ne me suis jamais servie de vous. Si tel avait été le cas, j'aurais couché avec vous depuis longtemps et vous aurais repoussé ensuite. Or je suis revenue vers vous avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais vous perdre de vue. Vous savez que je tiens beaucoup à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED** _, souriant_

Je ne parlais pas de moi mais oui, je sais tout cela, Emma. Et je tiens énormément à vous aussi.

 **EMMA**

Vous pensez que j'ai pu batifoler pour me venger de mon mari volage ?

 **STEED**

Vous auriez été en droit de le faire.

 **EMMA** , _très sérieuse_

Certes. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne séduis pas pour de sombres motifs. Si je séduis un homme c'est que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. C'est que l'attraction est réciproque.

 _Steed déglutit difficilement en assimilant ce qu'elle vient de dire._

 **STEED**

Voilà qui a le mérite d'être franc.

 **EMMA**

Bien. Vous avez une autre question délicate à me poser ou on peut appeler le médecin pour qu'il m'accorde le droit de sortir d'ici ?

 _Steed appuie lui-même sur la petite sonnette près de l'oreiller. Puis il croise le regard amusé d'Emma._

 **STEED**

Quelque chose vous amuse ?

 **EMMA**

Vous.

 **STEED**

Emma, j'étais mort d'angoisse à l'idée de vous perdre. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne vous moquez pas de moi quand je fais ou je dis des choses inhabituelles. Toute cette affaire me dépasse complètement. Vous parlez dans votre coma avec une femme morte depuis 33 ans, une Française qui vous a empoisonnée. Et nous allons partir à la recherche d'un fantôme de son passé. Si je n'étais pas déjà un peu fou à lier, je le deviendrais sûrement.

 **EMMA**

Que vous ont dit les Français là-bas ?

 _Steed lui relate ses différentes entrevues et s'interrompt à l'arrivée du médecin._

 **MÉDECIN**

Je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux, madame Knight.

 **EMMA**

Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, docteur, donc, pour faire court, je désire sortir pendant les 48 prochaines heures. Minimum. Et avant que vous ne pensiez à vérifier, mon sang est toujours empoisonné avec un mélange de digitaline, de sang d'une femme atteinte de leucémie chronique et de jus d'orange pressée. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs d'autres substances pour fixer le poison mais peu importe.

 **MÉDECIN** , _stupéfait_

Mais…comment savez-vous cela ? C'est vous, monsieur Steed qui avez mené l'enquête ?

 **STEED**

En quelque sorte, oui. Alors ?

 **MÉDECIN** , _un peu perdu_

Et vous vous sentez bien, madame ? Pas de vertige, pas de migraine, pas de palpitations ?

 **EMMA**

Compte tenu des circonstances, je vais très bien, Docteur.

 _Elle le prouve au médecin de plus en plus sidéré en faisant quelques mouvements de gymnastique dans la chambre. À la faveur d'un mouvement de jambe, Steed a le plaisir de pouvoir reluquer sous la blouse. Ce que note Emma sans rien dire._

 **MÉDECIN**

C'est la première fois que je vois un cas tel que le vôtre au cours de ma carrière. J'ai lu des articles qui parlaient de patients qui étaient incroyablement en forme après un coma, mais ces derniers devaient toutefois attendre au moins 24h pour se lever ou faire de la gymnastique. Vous pourriez être le sujet d'une intéressante étude, Mme Knight.

 **EMMA**

Je n'en doute pas mais je vous suggère d'oublier ça. Ou d'attendre ma mort. Post mortem, je léguerai mon corps à la science.

 **STEED**

Et dire que je comptais en hériter !

 **EMMA**

Qu'en feriez-vous ?

 **STEED**

Je le ferais empailler, nu, et je me prosternerais devant lui 5 fois par jour.

 _Le médecin les regarde de travers._

 **EMMA** _, riant_

Ne vous en faites pas, docteur. Il est un brin obsessionnel mais pas méchant. John, c'est l'heure de vos pilules.

 **MÉDECIN**

Si je ne vous libère pas de suite, c'est moi qui vais avoir la migraine, les palpitations et les vertiges.

 _Il prend le dossier d'Emma et signe son bon de sortie._

 **MÉDECIN**

Vous êtes libre, Mme Knight. Mais si jamais vous ressentez quelque chose d'anormal, je vous en conjure, revenez.

 **EMMA**

Je le ferai, c'est promis, docteur. Merci.

 _Le médecin, perturbé, s'en va._

 **STEED**

Je vous ramène à la maison et on étudie le plan d'attaque ?

 **EMMA**

J'ignorais que vous en aviez un. Comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver une femme disparue en 1944 et qui ne semble pas vouloir être retrouvée ?

 **STEED**

Méthode Steed numéro 17 : appâter la truite. Je vous attends dehors pendant que vous vous habillez. Encore que…non, vous ne voulez pas garder cette délicieuse blouse ?

 **EMMA**

Ce que vous avez entraperçu tout à l'heure ne vous a pas suffi ?

 **STEED**

Jamais, Emma. J'apprécie la beauté, vous le savez.

 _Elle disparaît un moment dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. En laissant la porte entrouverte._

 **EMMA**

Dites, je pensais que pour la pêche à la truite l'essentiel était de bien choisir les mouches et ensuite de savoir jouer du poignet.

 **STEED**

Notre présente truite s'est sûrement saumonée depuis le temps. J'ai une photo d'elle à 20 ans mais depuis, elle peut avoir beaucoup changé.

 **EMMA**

Notamment avec de la chirurgie esthétique. Certains nazis s'en sont servi pour disparaître.

 **STEED**

C'est pourquoi je vais faire courir le bruit dans toutes les ambassades que nous recherchons un témoin capital pour…

 **EMMA**

…innocenter un ancien SS injustement prisonnier et accusé d'avoir participé à un massacre en France.

 **STEED**

Nous serons deux sympathisants nazis. Ce qui me fait déjà horreur rien que d'y penser. Mais le temps nous étant compté, nous devons faire abstraction de nos sentiments de haine.

 **EMMA** , _sortant de la salle de bain_

Haine qui nous servira pour être crédibles. L'actualité va nous être utile aussi, avec les Klarsfeld et Simon Weisenthal. Depuis quelques années, les anciens nazis sont pourchassés partout dans le monde.

 **STEED**

Ils sont souvent abrités par des sympathisants de tous pays. Nous allons être les Anglais de service.

 _Emma attrape son sac et tend la main à Steed._

 **EMMA**

Je suis prête à faire l'appât. On y va ?

 _Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'aide à s'y asseoir puis démarre._

 **Hôtel de Saint-Paul, à Vence, dans les Alpes-Maritimes. France**.

 **(Intérieur nuit)**

 _Une femme blonde, la cinquantaine, encore jolie et très maquillée, harangue un serveur._

 **FEMME**

Vous prenez vos gages et vous nous quittez, Paul. Les clients de ce soir furent très mécontents de votre service. Dans cet établissement, aucun serveur ne peut sciemment renverser un plat de ratatouille sur la tête d'un client.

 **PAUL**

Mais madame Dupuis, ce client était en train d'insulter les Juifs. Et je suis Juif, madame. Mes grands-parents sont morts dans un camp et votre client riait en disant que les Allemands n'en avaient pas tué suffisamment.

 **MME DUPUIS**

La liberté d'opinion est valable pour tous, Paul. Vous apprendrez à accepter les remarques de ce genre avec le temps mais pas dans mon établissement. Prenez vos affaires et allez travailler ailleurs. Sur la côte, il y a des hôtels et des restaurants tenus par des Juifs comme vous. Ils vous accueilleront sans doute à bras ouverts. Je vais même vous recommander s'il le faut.

 _Paul tourne les talons, en colère mais impuissant. Dès qu'elle est seule, Mme Dupuis lance avec hargne :_

 **MME DUPUIS**

Schwein ! Juden schwein.

 **(Cochon ! Saloperie de Juif)**

 _Un autre serveur l'entend et va se cacher, effrayé. Elle continue à parler toute seule en Allemand à voix basse et se rend à la réception._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Notez que Paul ne fait plus partie du personnel, Éliane. Il faut trouver son remplaçant. Et de grâce, trouvez-en un qui ne soit pas Juif ! Ces gens ont les nerfs à vif et ne supportent plus aucune plaisanterie.

 **ÉLIANE**

Je m'en occuperai demain matin, madame. Votre mari a téléphoné pour savoir à quelle heure vous pensiez rentrer. Votre fils est chez vous ce soir et…

 **MME DUPUIS** , _ton las_

Il a encore trop bu. Je m'en doute, Éliane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui. Il a 27 ans désormais et en dehors de dilapider l'argent que son père et moi gagnons, de le boire en sortant avec toutes les filles de la région, il n'a aucune ambition, aucun diplôme, ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts.

 **ÉLIANE** , _gentille_

Pas comme Nathalie, n'est-ce pas ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Nathalie sera toujours notre plus grande réussite. Même si nous apprécierions qu'elle se marie et nous donne des petits-enfants. À 30 ans passés, il est temps pour elle de se fixer, ne croyez-vous pas ? Vous la connaissez mieux que moi. En tant qu'amie de ma fille, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourrait sortir le nez de ses éprouvettes à parfums pour rencontrer des garçons ?

 **ÉLIANE** , _prudente_

Elle travaille pour les plus grands parfumeurs du monde, Madame. Elle pense encore devoir faire ses preuves comme chimiste et après seulement, quand sa carrière sera installée, elle pensera à se fixer.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Oui, vous avez raison. Et puis, vous êtes comme elle, célibataire dévouée à son métier. Ce dont je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Vous êtes une perle rare, Éliane, et celui qui vous épousera sera comblé.

 **ÉLIANE** , _de plus en plus mal à l'aise_

Je l'espère, madame.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Je peux vous laisser fermer, ce soir ? Je vais encore devoir affronter un mari de méchante humeur et un fils saoul.

 **ÉLIANE** , _avec un sourire timide_

Allez-y, je vais fermer.

 _Mme Dupuis prend son sac à main dans un bureau adjacent à la réception._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Bonne fin de soirée à vous et merci encore.

 **ÉLIANE**

Bonne nuit à vous, madame.

 **Au même moment, dans une villa luxueuse surplombant la vallée de Vence.**

 **(Intérieur nuit)**

 _Un garçon de 27 ans, dans sa chambre, est au téléphone avec sa sœur._

 **GARÇON**

Écoute, Nath, j'ai encore fait semblant d'être fin beurré pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Mais je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant. Nous allons devoir les affronter une fois pour toutes.

 **NATHALIE**

Pierre, ce sont nos parents.

 **PIERRE**

Et alors ? Devons-nous cautionner ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils ont fait ? Pardon mais moi, je refuse. Et tu devrais refuser ça aussi. Parce que le jour où ils apprendront que tu préfères les filles, je ne te dis pas la gifle qu'ils vont prendre, eux les nazis, les si fiers aryens, eux qui rêvaient d'enfants parfaits pour perpétuer leurs idées à la con. Ils croient que je n'ai aucune éducation mais je ne suis pas allé en Fac pour rien. Et je vomis ce porc qui nous sert de père, Nath. Quant à maman, ce qu'elle a fait en 44 me reste en travers de la gorge. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Jamais.

 **NATHALIE**

Que penses-tu faire ?

 **PIERRE**

Les faire juger par les descendants de ceux qu'ils ont tués.

 **NATHALIE**

Tu conduirais tes propres parents à l'échafaud ? Pierrot, réfléchis avec autre chose que l'horreur qu'ils t'inspirent. Nous sommes nés de leur sang, nous sommes nous aussi porteurs de leurs gènes immondes. Quand ils seront jugés, nous le serons aussi. Je pourrai dire adieu à ma carrière et tu pourras toujours faire des pieds et des mains dans la police, tu resteras toujours le fils de tes parents. Réfléchis.

 **PIERRE**

Je ne fais que ça. Réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'en finir avec eux. Quand toi et moi avons surpris leur conversation, l'an dernier, nous nous sommes jurés de toujours être solidaires l'un de l'autre et de faire tout notre possible pour que nos parents paient pour leurs crimes. Tu t'en souviens ou tu as fumé tes éprouvettes entre temps ?

 **NATHALIE**

Tu fumes, je copule avec des femmes. N'inverse pas les rôles, veux-tu ?

 **PIERRE**

Tu vas les tuer, Nath. Il faut que tu leur dises que leur si chère fille, leur si parfaite fille adorée est lesbienne. Et préviens-moi avant pour que j'assiste au spectacle !

 **NATHALIE**

Je le ferai quand tu leur diras que tu traques les nazis en compagnie des Klarsfeld depuis un an. Ils pensent que tu ne fais rien de tes journées alors que tu fais partie des Services Secrets Français en relation avec le MOSSAD. Fils de nazi au service des Juifs, c'est risible, quand même.

 **PIERRE**

Je ris, je ris. Ha ha ha…ce que tu es drôle !

 **NATHALIE**

J'ai peur, Pierrot. Peur de leurs réactions. Mais…

 **PIERRE**

Plus le choix. On fait ça ce dimanche. Lors du traditionnel repas familial, avec le traditionnel gigot saignant. Que tu iras refaire cuire et que je bouderai comme d'habitude. Je suis le mauvais garçon qui vide le bar de papa ! Faut que je tienne mon rang.

 **NATHALIE**

Tu me sembles bien pressé. Les Klarsfeld sont après papa et maman ?

 **PIERRE**

Non. Je ne leur ai rien dit encore. Ils savent cependant qu'il y a des nazis cachés dans la région. Je te promets que si nous ne faisons rien en famille dimanche, je leur en parlerai lundi matin à la première heure. Avec tous les détails croustillants dont nos parents se sont vantés l'an dernier. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir honte de moi, Nath.

 **NATHALIE**

Je sais, Pierrot. Moi non plus.

 **PIERRE**

Alors on fait ça dimanche ? On leur dit tout ?

 **NATHALIE**

Et ensuite ? On les laisse mourir ? Je te rappelle que cette femme immonde nous a donné naissance. Elle nous a aimés et nourris. Nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, nous étions les plus heureux du monde, non ?

 **PIERRE**

Nous vivions dans l'ignorance et le mensonge. Toute notre vie, ils nous ont menti sur leurs origines, sur leur rencontre, sur leur rôle pendant la guerre. Papa s'est inventé héros de la Résistance et maman orpheline sauvée par ce héros. Mon cul ! Elle était née en Allemagne de parents nazis, et lui était un SS de la pire espèce. Comment pouvons-nous pardonner ça et dire qu'on s'en fout parce qu'ils nous ont aimés et nous ont donné une enfance choyée dans l'opulence volée aux Juifs ? Tu peux vivre avec ça, toi ? Parce que moi pas. Ils ont exterminé un village entier, merde !

 **NATHALIE**

Ce sont nos parents. J'ai du mal à penser que nous allons les condamner à mort. Ils le méritent mais je préférerais que d'autres les confondent avant nous.

 **PIERRE**

Alors je préviens Serge demain matin. Et l'affaire sera entendue.

 **NATHALIE**

Non ! Nous devons leur dire en face ce que nous savons et ce que nous en pensons. Nous leur devons au moins ça, tu ne crois pas ?

 **PIERRE**

Je ne suis plus un enfant, Nath. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux qu'on règle la question en famille avant de les remettre aux autorités compétentes. Je veux les regarder en face pendant que nous leur dirons ce que nous pensons. Ce que nous sommes devenus à leur insu. Je veux qu'ils tremblent en imaginant ce que nous allons faire. Je veux qu'ils nous supplient de ne pas les dénoncer. Je veux voir la peur de mourir dans leurs yeux. Parce que je suis de leur sang, j'ai cette cruauté en moi. Mais je veux que la mienne serve à éliminer la vermine, cette gangrène dans notre histoire, ces nazis. Je ne veux plus jamais ça, Nath. Je suis sérieux. Je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier jour pour que notre véritable nom de famille ne soit plus jamais synonyme de ce que papa en a fait.

 **NATHALIE**

D'accord. Mais penses-tu que nous pourrons reprendre nos véritables noms ? Tu te vois être fier de t'appeler Pierre Meyer, fils de Gérard Meyer pour les Français et de Gerhard Meyer quand l'Alsace est redevenue Allemande en 1939 ? Sans parler du nom de jeune fille de maman, Bodmann, dont la propre mère était copine avec Hitler. Je crois qu'il sera préférable de demeurer sous notre nom actuel de Dupuis.

 **PIERRE**

Quand j'y pense, ils nous ont même menti sur ça pendant plus de 24 ans ! Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais nous devrons reprendre nos vrais noms quand la vérité éclatera. Et nous devrons vivre avec ça. Il nous appartiendra dès lors de faire en sorte que ce nom ne soit plus lié à nos parents mais à nous.

 **NATHALIE**

Facile à dire pour toi qui te bats avec les Juifs. Mais moi, mon seul combat est d'ordre intime. Les gens ne sont pas encore prêts à accepter les couples homosexuels. Ils préféreront oublier que j'existe.

 **PIERRE**

Alors tu deviendras la meilleure dans ton métier.

 **NATHALIE**

Aucun parfumeur ne va me garder, Pierre.

 **PIERRE**

Je dois te laisser, Nath. Maman vient de rentrer. C'est l'heure de ma leçon de morale. Je vais me siffler un peu de whisky pour en avoir l'haleine. On se voit dimanche, d'accord ?

 **NATHALIE**

Oui. Et réfléchis bien.

 **PIERRE**

Je t'aime.

 _Il avale très vite une fiole de whisky, raccroche et voit sa mère entrer dans sa chambre sans avoir frappé._

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chez Steed, le lendemain matin.**

 **(Intérieur jour)**

 _Emma et Steed prennent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Comme souvent._

 **STEED**

Pendant que vous dormiez encore, j'ai passé quelques coups de fil. Nous sommes désormais connus sous les noms de John Webster et Emma Ridge. Amis de longue date acquis à la même cause.

 **EMMA**

Le Ministère est au courant ?

 **STEED**

Ils m'ont donné nos nouveaux papiers officiels. Emma, ce que nous allons faire et dire dépasse ce que nous sommes.

 **EMMA**

Je sais, John. Mais je dois sauver ma vie et si c'est le moyen le plus rapide de le faire, faisons-le.

 **STEED**

Bien. Le Ministère a contacté les Klarsfeld pour leur expliquer qui nous étions et qui nous cherchions. Ils vont faire une déclaration publique concernant deux anciens nazis cachés sous de fausses identités dans l'arrière-pays Niçois.

 **EMMA**

Je crains que cela les fasse fuir.

 **STEED**

C'est pourquoi ils vont attendre que nous soyons sur place. Nous avons rendez-vous avec un agent des services secrets Français dans leur bureau à Nice. Puis nous nous rendrons dans un hôtel aux environs de Saint-Paul-de-Vence.

 _Ils échangent un sourire puis quittent la maison afin d'aller prendre leur avion._

 **Pendant ce temps, à Nice, dans le bureau des Services Secrets Français.**

 **(Intérieur jour.)**

 _Pierre Dupuis est au téléphone._

 **PIERRE**

Oui, monsieur. Je comprends. […] Je vais les recevoir avec plaisir. […] Je le leur dirai. […] Très bien. Je vous tiens au courant.

 _Il raccroche et demeure songeur près du téléphone. Puis il compose un numéro._

 **PIERRE**

Nath, désolé de te déranger mais il y a du nouveau.

 **NATHALIE**

Je t'écoute.

 **PIERRE**

Des agents Anglais vont arriver tout à l'heure pour me rencontrer. Ils sont à la recherche des parents.

 **NATHALIE**

Oh…tu vas leur dire ?

 **PIERRE**

Oui. Mais je voulais te prévenir avant. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse dîner chez les parents ce soir. Tu penses que c'est possible pour toi ?

 **NATHALIE**

Et s'ils prennent encore la fuite, Pierre ? En leur parlant d'abord, on peut leur donner une chance d'échapper à la justice.

 **PIERRE**

Ils n'iront pas bien loin. Ne t'en fais pas.

 **NATHALIE**

Je serai à la maison à 20h. Je vais m'arranger avec Éliane pour qu'elle renvoie maman à la maison plus tôt.

 **PIERRE**

Laisse Éliane en dehors. Je vais me faire arrêter par les copains et maman devra venir me chercher en prison. Vers 19h30, tu téléphones à la maison et tu annonces que tu viens dîner. Ils seront ravis !

 **NATHALIE**

D'accord. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, petit frère.

 **PIERRE**

Moi aussi. Je t'embrasse et à ce soir.

 **NATHALIE**

Sois prudent.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, au même endroit.**

 **(Intérieur jour)**

 _Emma et Steed arrivent dans les locaux des Services Secrets Français. On les fait attendre deux petites minutes puis une porte s'ouvre sur un grand et beau jeune homme châtain clair, yeux bleus, haute taille._

 **PIERRE**

Vous devez être John Steed et Emma Knight, n'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA** , _en français_

Et vous êtes Pierre Dupuis ?

 _Ils se serrent tous la main et Pierre les fait s'asseoir._

 **PIERRE**

Do you want to speak English or French is okay for you?

 **(Vous désirez parler anglais ou le français vous convient ?)**

 **EMMA** , _en français toujours_

John comprend mais parle…pas bien. Je vais traduire s'il faut.

 **PIERRE**

Parfait. Donc, vous recherchez une femme s'appelant Jacqueline Monfort, c'est bien ça ?

 **EMMA**

Oui. Elle a causé le massacre d'un village près d'Épernay en 1944.

 **PIERRE**

Et vous pensez qu'elle se cache dans la région puisque nos services savent qu'un couple d'anciens nazis est ici sous des noms d'emprunt.

 **EMMA**

C'est ça, oui.

 _Pierre se lève et va vers la fenêtre. Il regarde dehors et se tourne vers Steed et Emma. Son visage est fermé, très grave._

 **PIERRE**

Je sais qui est cette femme que vous cherchez. Je sais qui est son mari aussi. Ils ont eu deux enfants. Je sais où ils habitent, où ils travaillent…je sais tout sur eux.

 **STEED** , _surpris_

How ? Comment ?

 **PIERRE**

Elle se fait appeler Suzanne Dupuis, après s'être fait appeler Jacqueline Monfort. Son véritable nom de naissance était Magda Bodmann, la fille d'une amie proche d'Hitler. Quant à lui, il se fait appeler aujourd'hui Gérard Dupuis mais son véritable nom était Gerhard Meyer.

 **EMMA**

Dupuis…comme vous ? Vous savez tout ça parce que…

 **PIERRE**

Ce sont hélas mes parents, oui. Je n'ai appris la vérité sur eux que l'an dernier. J'ai pris le temps de vérifier ce que j'avais entendu et j'ai hésité longtemps avant d'en parler, avant de les dénoncer. J'ai une grande sœur, vous savez. Elle est au courant aussi mais…comment dire ? Pour elle, c'est délicat. Elle…est…lesbienne et nos parents l'ignorent.

 **EMMA**

Mais vous allez nous aider ?

 **PIERRE**

Je vais même faire mieux. Je vais vous les livrer. Ce soir. Je hais tout ce qu'ils représentent, leurs idées, leurs mensonges. Je me bats pour que les anciens nazis soient capturés et jugés. Mes parents, ce qu'ils ont fait à Boursault, il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que j'en pense. C'est à vomir. Ils me font horreur.

 **EMMA**

Ils savent ce que vous faites ?

 **PIERRE** , _riant sans joie_

Certainement pas ! Ils pensent que je suis un vaurien, que je me saoule tous les jours et que je cours après toutes les filles du pays, sans travailler. Je vais me faire un plaisir de leur expliquer comment je gagne ma vie.

 **STEED** , _en anglais_

We will have to meet them, Pierre. If they trust us at first, it's gonna be easier for you to get in and tell them…well, everything.

 **(Nous devons les rencontrer, Pierre. S'ils nous font d'abord confiance, ce sera plus facile pour vous d'entrer et de leur dire…et bien, tout.)**

 **PIERRE**

Ma sœur Nathalie et moi allons dîner chez nos parents ce soir. Ma mère tient un hôtel à Vence et ne rentre jamais à la maison avant 22h. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais me faire arrêter par des amis flics et elle devra venir me chercher en prison à 19h. Entre temps, vous pourriez aller la voir à l'hôtel et lui dire qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de vous pour échapper à la justice. Enfin, c'est à vous de décider.

 **EMMA**

Nous allons la voir et lui laisser notre carte de visite. Ensuite, quand vous aurez mis vos parents en face de la vérité, ils vont sûrement nous contacter pour les aider à s'enfuir. Nous les emmènerons en Angleterre, ils boiront notre champagne et nous vous les rendrons ensuite pour qu'ils soient jugés en France.

 **PIERRE** , _ne comprenant pas_

Pourquoi les emmener en Angleterre ?

 **EMMA**

Votre mère est la seule à pouvoir me sauver. Je suis condamnée à mourir dans 29 heures si votre mère nous échappe.

 **PIERRE**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ma mère va aider quelqu'un !

 **EMMA**

Elle ne le saura pas. Pierre, votre mère va sûrement mourir demain.

 **PIERRE**

J'espère qu'elle souffrira autant que la femme qu'elle a trahie autrefois.

 **EMMA**

Elle reste votre mère.

 **PIERRE**

Je n'ai plus de parents depuis un an, madame. Ma sœur et moi sommes d'accord pour les livrer et pour qu'ils meurent tous les deux. Nous nous considérons déjà comme des orphelins.

 **STEED**

No regret, no remorse ? It won't be that simple once you have to say good bye. Think about it. No matter what they did 33 years ago, they are still your parents.

 **(Pas de regret, pas de remords ? Ce ne sera pas si facile une fois que vous devrez leur dire adieu. Pensez-y. Qu'importe ce qu'ils ont fait il y a 33 ans, ils sont toujours vos parents.)**

 **PIERRE** , _en anglais_

They both deserve to die, Mr Steed. I already know what they will tell us. New lies, with tears in the eyes, begging for our forgiveness. They will ask us to help them, to trust them, to understand why they did it, as all these monsters do each time we catch them. There will be no forgiveness.

 **(Ils méritent tous deux de mourir, Monsieur Steed. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont nous dire. De nouveaux mensonges, les larmes aux yeux, implorant notre pardon. Ils nous demanderont de les aider, de leur faire confiance, de comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça, comme tous ces monstres le font à chaque fois que nous les capturons. Il n'y aura aucun pardon.)**

 **STEED**

You must realize that these monsters gave you that life that's yours. You are who you are because of them. And tonight, you will break their heart.

 **(Vous devez réaliser que ces monstres vous ont donné cette vie qui est la vôtre. Vous êtes qui vous êtes grâce à eux. Et ce soir, vous allez leur briser le cœur.)**

 **PIERRE**

They don't have any heart to break. But I understand your concern, sir. It's been a whole year since I learnt the truth. I've thought about everything and so did my sister, Nathalie. I assure you that there won't be any second thought tonight. Nothing they will say or do will change our mind.

 **(Ils n'ont pas de cœur à briser. Mais je comprends votre inquiétude, monsieur. Cela fait une année entière que je sais la vérité. J'ai pensé à tout et ma sœur, Nathalie, aussi. Je vous assure qu'il n'y aura aucune hésitation ce soir. Rien de ce qu'ils diront ou feront ne nous fera changer d'avis.)**

 **EMMA**

D'accord, Pierre. But you're gonna wear a wire.

 **(Mais vous devrez porter un mouchard.)**

 **PIERRE**

In case of need, I know. No problem.

 **(En cas de besoin, je sais. Pas de problème)**

 _Il fouille dans son portefeuille et leur tend une carte de visite._

 **PIERRE**

L'adresse de l'hôtel de ma mère.

 _Il hésite un court instant avant d'ajouter :_

 **PIERRE**

Vous savez, mes parents sont des monstres qui ont tué des femmes et des enfants et qui sont encore capables de s'en vanter, de ne rien regretter. Ils détestent les Juifs et détestent encore plus d'avoir à le cacher. Vous allez être face à une femme manipulatrice et fondamentalement inhumaine.

 **EMMA**

D'accord, Pierre. Merci pour ce que vous faites. Ce ne doit pas être si facile pour vous.

 **PIERRE**

Vivre dans le mensonge en permanence l'est davantage, madame. _(Il rajoute en anglais)_ I wanna get rid of them.

 **(Je veux me débarrasser d'eux.)**

 _Steed et Emma le regardent, lui sourient tristement et se lèvent pour partir._

 **STEED**

We need to see you again before you're going to do whatever you have in mind.

 **(Nous devons vous revoir avant que vous ne fassiez ce que vous avez en tête.)**

 **PIERRE**

Je sais. Vous pensez avoir le temps de revenir ici ?

 **EMMA** , _jetant un œil sur sa montre_

17h30, cela vous conviendrait-il ?

 **PIERRE**

Oui, ça devrait aller.

 **EMMA**

Bien.

 _Puis Emma et Steed s'en vont pour réserver une chambre d'hôtel…à Vence. Dans leur voiture, la conversation va bon train._

 **STEED**

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **EMMA**

De Pierre ?

 **STEED**

Oui. Il risque de regretter son geste plus tard.

 **EMMA**

Vous pensez qu'il réagit avec trop de passion ? De colère ? De haine ?

 **STEED**

Comment réagiriez-vous à sa place ?

 **EMMA**

Je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir des parents comme les siens, c'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu les condamner à mort.

 **STEED**

Moi non plus. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète chez Pierre. Il a hérité de certains gènes et ça pourrait dégénérer ce soir.

 **EMMA**

Que suggérez-vous ?

 **STEED**

Nous écouterons la conversation depuis la voiture, dans la rue non loin de leur maison. Pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

 **EMMA**

Nous n'avons jamais pensé à ce que les enfants des nazis pouvaient ressentir. Personne ne se demande jamais quelle vie leurs parents leur ont laissé. En général, on juge les parents et la famille avec. Ils changent de nom et doivent passer leur vie à mentir. Ce doit être assez terrible, vous ne trouvez pas ?

 **STEED**

Si. Les pêchés des parents ne devraient pas accabler leurs enfants ou le reste de leur famille. Mais c'est pourtant toujours le cas. Ce que fait Pierre en aidant les Juifs aujourd'hui est une manière de réhabiliter son nom mais cela ne suffira pas quand son père sera jugé.

 **EMMA**

Vous pensez que Pierre et Nathalie en sont conscients ?

 **STEED**

Depuis un an, c'est sûrement ce point précis qui a pu les faire hésiter.

 **EMMA**

Vous et moi avons eu de la chance d'être nés de l'autre côté de la Manche, finalement. Nous n'avons jamais eu à choisir un camp ou à payer les atrocités de nos pairs.

 **STEED**

J'ai choisi mon camp quand on m'a envoyé me battre pour libérer l'Europe. Je n'avais pas le choix et pourtant, en dépit des horreurs que j'ai pu voir, jamais je n'ai pensé que nous avions eu tort.

 **EMMA**

Vous parlez rarement de cette période de votre vie, John.

 **STEED**

J'ai choisi un métier où la mort est omniprésente. Mais j'ai toujours refusé de faire couler le sang inutilement.

 **EMMA**

Mais que feriez-vous si ce soir, vous deviez intervenir pour sauver Pierre ou sa sœur de leur père les menaçant ? Si vous vous trouviez de nouveau face à un nazi, vous lui laisseriez la vie sauve ?

 **STEED**

J'ose espérer que la situation ne se présentera pas, Emma.

 _Ils se taisent, chacun plongé dans ses pensées._

 _Ils arrivent 20 minutes plus tard à l'hôtel._

 **Hôtel Saint-Paul, à Vence.**

 **(Intérieur jour)**

 _Emma s'avance vers la réception tandis que Steed joue le touriste en flânant dans le hall._

 **EMMA** , _s'adressant à Éliane_

Bonjour, auriez-vous deux chambres pour une nuit ?

 **ÉLIANE** , _souriante et regardant son planning_

Il nous reste deux chambres communicantes avec vue sur la piscine et les jardins. Cela vous conviendrait-il ?

 **EMMA**

Parfaitement, oui. Nous les prenons. Au nom de John Webster et Emma Ridge _. (Puis elle appelle Steed)._ John, il faudrait venir régler les chambres.

 _Il obtempère en souriant._

 **STEED** , _à Éliane_

Can you tell Mrs Dupuis that we would like to meet her ?

 **(Pouvez-vous dire à Mme Dupuis que nous souhaiterions la rencontrer ?)**

 **ÉLIANE** , _en anglais_

Yes, sure.

 _Elle téléphone rapidement._

 **ÉLIANE**

She can meet you now, at the bar outside the hotel. If it's convenient for you.

 **(Elle peut vous rencontrer maintenant, au bar en dehors de l'hôtel. Si cela vous arrange.)**

 **STEED**

That will be fine. Thanks.

 **(Ça ira. Merci)**

 _Ils sortent donc et longent la piscine en direction du bar où une femme blonde les attend en sirotant un café, assise à une table couverte de papiers. Elle les regarde venir vers elle, intriguée._

 **STEED**

Madame Dupuis ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

 **EMMA**

Pouvons-nous nous asseoir avec vous ? L'affaire est délicate.

 **MME DUPUIS** , _les toisant avec insistance_

Délicate comment ?

 **STEED**

It's all about you and your husband. What you did during the war.

 **(Il ne s'agit que de vous et de votre mari. De ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre).**

 **MME DUPUIS** , _dure_

Je ne parle pas anglais, monsieur ?

 **EMMA** , _à voix basse_

Je suis Emma Ridge et mon ami s'appelle John Webster. John comprend le Français mais ne le parle quasiment pas. Nous défendons des idées qui, aujourd'hui, sont très mal vues. Et nous savons que certaines personnes sont à la recherche d'anciens amis du Reich.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Et en quoi suis-je concernée ?

 **EMMA**

Ces gens qui pourchassent nos idées sont persuadés que votre mari et vous avez changé de nom après un massacre dans une petite ville près d'Épernay en 1944.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Ces gens se trompent.

 _Elle s'adresse subitement au barman qui les observe depuis un moment, écoutant la conversation tout en faisant mine d'être occupé à laver des verres._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Pascal, prenez votre pause maintenant. Je finirai ce que vous faites semblant de faire. Merci.

 _Ledit Pascal pose son tablier et son torchon et s'en va, d'un pas traînant. Steed, Emma et Suzanne Dupuis sont désormais seuls._

 **EMMA**

Et s'ils ne se trompent pas, il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend. Ils ont des informations précises vous concernant.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

 **EMMA** _, lui tendant une carte de visite_

Nous sommes avocats, tous deux issus de milieux bourgeois Anglais, tous deux désireux de voir perdurer les idées du Führer. Nous avons déjà pu cacher et sauver 7 personnes recherchées en France au cours de ces 10 dernières années. Nous avons les moyens de fournir de nouveaux papiers et de nouvelles vies confortables, à l'abri de tout soupçon.

 **MME DUPUIS**

En supposant que vous ayez raison et que mon mari et moi soyons bien ce que l'on croit, nous n'aurions nullement l'intention d'abandonner nos vies actuelles pour fuir devant des cochons vengeurs.

 **EMMA**

Vous prendriez le risque d'être jugée et exécutée ? Vous avez des enfants, Mme Dupuis ?

 **MME DUPUIS** , _plus aimable_

Appelez-moi Suzanne, je vous en prie. Oui, j'ai une fille brillante et un garçon _… (elle hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel) …_ qui nous donne bien du souci.

 **EMMA**

Quel âge ont-ils ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Nathalie a 31 ans et Pierre 27. Pour eux, nous ne pouvons pas tout plaquer en nous enfuyant. Pierre a encore besoin de nous, pour payer ses excès, les cautions pour le sortir de prison, sa vie oisive.

 **EMMA**

Je comprends fort bien. Nous voulions seulement vous prévenir que le réseau des Klarsfeld et sans doute le MOSSAD vous recherchaient. Si vous avez besoin de nous, à tout moment, nous pouvons intervenir. Vous avez notre carte de visite alors n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Nous vous aiderons soit à fuir, soit à affronter un tribunal en vous fournissant les meilleurs avocats du monde. Nous ferons ce que vous voudrez faire.

 **MME DUPUIS**

J'en discuterai avec mon mari, le cas échéant. Vous logez ici ?

 **EMMA**

Oui, nous venons de régler nos chambres communicantes. Pour une nuit.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, je vous offre votre séjour.

 **EMMA**

Merci infiniment, c'est très aimable de votre part.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Peut-être pourriez-vous venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? Mon fils sera sûrement sorti et ma fille n'a plus beaucoup le temps de venir nous voir. Nous serons seuls avec mon mari et nous pourrons tous quatre échanger librement nos idées et nos bons souvenirs.

 **EMMA** , _à Steed_

Suzanne asks us to join her and her husband tonight for diner at their place. Is it okay for you?

 **(Suzanne demande à ce que nous nous joignons à elle et son mari ce soir pour dîner chez eux. Cela vous convient-il ?)**

 **STEED**

I would love it but, Emma, do you remember that we already planned to go to Nice for a romantic diner in front of the sea? Just you and me, the sea and the stars…

 **(J'adorerais ça mais, Emma, vous rappelez-vous que nous avions prévu d'aller à Nice pour un dîner romantique face à la mer ? Juste vous et moi, la mer et les étoiles…)**

 **EMMA** , _amusée_

John vient de me rappeler à juste titre que nous avons déjà prévu un dîner en tête à tête en bord de mer ce soir.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Vous êtes amants, tous les deux ?

 **EMMA**

Non. Nous sommes de très bons et vieux amis qui aimons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous partageons des goûts et des idées communes. Et vous savez combien il est rare de trouver de telles personnes de nos jours.

 **MME DUPUIS**

En France, c'est même devenu impossible. Tout le monde ment pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

 **EMMA**

C'est pareil en Angleterre, vous savez. Nos autres amis ne savent pas ce que nous faisons et pourquoi nous le faisons. Mais nous pourrons dîner avec vous demain soir, si cela vous est possible.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Ce sera un honneur pour nous, Emma.

 _Puis ils se lèvent tous et échangent une solide poignée de mains. Emma et Steed vont déposer leurs valises dans leur chambre, et sans un mot, quittent l'hôtel._

 _Dans la voiture, à peine sont-ils à distance de l'hôtel qu'Emma explose._

 **EMMA**

J'ai envie de vomir, John.

 **STEED** _, inquiet_

Voulez-vous que je m'arrête ?

 **EMMA**

Non. Je vais physiquement bien mais cette femme…elle me donne la chair de poule. Son regard est froid, même quand elle sourit et se montre chaleureuse. J'ai vu ses yeux s'illuminer une seule fois.

 **STEED**

Quand vous avez parlé d'Hitler. Je sais, oui. Vous avez été épatante, Emma. Très convaincante.

 **EMMA**

Si mes jours n'étaient pas comptés à cause de cette femme, je l'aurais volontiers envoyée barboter dans la piscine, les pieds lestés par des rochers.

 **STEED**

Pas de nouvelles de Mme Couderc ?

 **EMMA**

Je ne l'ai pas vue mais je sais qu'elle était là. Quelque part dans ma tête.

 **STEED**

Notre esprit regorge de fantômes.

 **EMMA**

Mais tous ne veulent pas nous tuer, John.

 **STEED**

Heureusement ! Au fait, après cette affaire, une fois que vous serez sauvée, je tiens à vous emmener dîner sous les étoiles.

 **EMMA** _, se tournant vers lui_

En bord de mer ou dans votre jardin ?

 **STEED**

Comme il vous plaira. Je voudrais vous offrir une soirée parfaite.

 **EMMA** , _joueuse_

Et vous pensez que je peux en passer une avec vous ?

 **STEED**

Mais pourriez-vous en passer une meilleure sans moi ?

 _Elle ne répond pas et pose sa main sur son bras en riant._

 **Bureaux des Services Secrets Français. Nice. 17h30**

 **(Intérieur jour)**

 _Ils sont de retour dans le bureau de Pierre._

 **PIERRE**

Vous avez pu voir ma mère ?

 **EMMA**

Oui. Le piège est en place. À partir de maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer.

 **PIERRE**

Elle ne soupçonne rien ?

 **STEED**

We told her that both the MOSSAD and Klarsfeld's friends were looking for her and her husband. We gave her our business card, and I think she believed us. By the way, she's kinda proud of what they did in 1944, no remorse. And she's ready to face any court because she takes for granted that her ideas are better than any others. She wants to spread the world about how good Hitler's madness was. I'm sorry to tell you that, but your mother is a lost cause.

 **(Nous lui avons dit que le MOSSAD et les amis des Klarsfeld les recherchaient, elle et son mari. Nous lui avons donné notre carte de visite, et je crois qu'elle nous a crus. Cela dit, elle est plutôt fière de ce qu'elle a fait en 1944, aucun remords. Et elle est prête à affronter un tribunal parce qu'elle tient pour acquis que ses idées sont meilleures que les autres. Elle veut dire au monde combien la folie d'Hitler était bonne. Je suis navré de vous le dire, mais votre mère est irrécupérable.)**

 **PIERRE**

I told you that.

 **(Je vous l'avais dit.)**

 **EMMA**

Vous avez des micros ?

 **PIERRE**

Je les ferai installer par mes amis de la police. Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne raterez rien du spectacle. _(Il leur tend un récepteur)_ Il capte à plus de 800 mètres.

 **EMMA**

Très bien. Ce soir, nous sommes supposés dîner ici, à Nice avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

 **PIERRE**

Alors nous nous reverrons sûrement plus tard. N'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA**

Si tout va bien, nous emmènerons vos parents ce soir avec nous et nous vous les rendrons demain à l'aéroport de Nice. La justice fera ensuite son devoir.

 **PIERRE,** _après un court silence_

Vous devez penser que je n'ai pas assez réfléchi au fait d'envoyer mes parents à une mort certaine. Peut-être pensez-vous que je suis victime de mon atavisme ou que je gère mal ma colère, ma déception. Mais si je suis conscient qu'un jour viendra où je demanderai pardon d'avoir commis ce parricide, jamais je ne regretterai de l'avoir fait. Ils doivent être jugés et condamnés pour leurs actes.

 **STEED**

I hope you'll be able to live with that, Pierre.

 **(J'espère que vous pourrez vivre avec ça, Pierre).**

 **PIERRE**

I will, John. I will. And so will Nathalie.

 **(Je le ferai, John.** **Je le ferai. Et Nathalie aussi.)**

 _Ils testent les micros et se quittent afin de laisser Pierre préparer son arrestation._

 _TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Villa des Dupuis, Vence, 19h45**

 **(Intérieur nuit)**

 _Suzanne Dupuis entre dans la maison, furieuse, en tenant Pierre par le bras. Elle hurle dès que la porte est fermée._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Gérard !

 **M. DUPUIS** , _arrivant dans le hall_

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Je viens de le sortir de prison. Cette fois, il a frappé un flic.

 **M. DUPUIS**

Tu aurais dû l'y laisser. Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à assumer ses actes.

 _Pierre éclate de rire._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Et comme tu peux voir, il est encore saoul.

 **M. DUPUIS**

Tu trouves ça drôle, espèce de fainéant ?

 **PIERRE** _, riant plus fort_

Vous deux, vous êtes irrésistibles quand vous faites la morale aux autres. Franchement, c'est hilarant.

 _Il s'éloigne d'eux en riant toujours et se dirige vers le salon. Ils le suivent et le voient se servir un verre de whisky sec. Son père intervient aussitôt pour lui prendre le verre des mains._

 **M. DUPUIS**

Si tu veux boire, tu travailles et tu te payes ton poison. Ici, tu ne touches à rien. Compris ?

 _Sans se démonter, Pierre sort une flasque de son blouson_.

 **PIERRE**

Pas de problème…papa ! Je te laisse ton alcool pour toi tout seul. Tu vas pouvoir continuer à boire en cachette de maman et m'accuser de vider ton bar. N'est-ce pas ? Maman, tu n'as jamais remarqué que ton mari était alcoolique ?

 **M. DUPUIS** , _hors de lui, empoignant Pierre par le col_

Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement, petit con. Je te conseille de nous parler sur un autre ton, sinon…

 **PIERRE**

Sinon quoi…papa ? Tu vas me mettre à la porte ?

 _Le téléphone les interrompt et Mme Dupuis va répondre. Puis elle revient dans le salon où les deux hommes se toisent toujours d'un œil mauvais._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Nathalie vient dîner à la maison. Elle sera là dans 5 minutes. Je vous demande de vous calmer, tous les deux.

 **PIERRE** , _rigolard_

Génial ! Vous êtes sauvés, hein ? L'enfant prodigue vient apaiser vos déceptions.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Tu vas aller prendre une douche froide, toi.

 **PIERRE**

Certainement pas ! Je m'amuse beaucoup trop dans cette maison.

 **M. DUPUIS**

Je peux t'y emmener de force aussi, si tu préfères.

 **PIERRE** , _mort de rire_

J'aimerais assez voir ça ! Tu tiens à peine debout et je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi. Même si j'étais aussi bourré que toi, c'est toi qui finirais sous la douche, pas moi. Mais nous sommes en famille, pas vrai ? On peut tout se dire entre nous.

 _Ses parents n'ont pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur une jeune femme plutôt jolie, cheveux blonds coupés courts, vêtue d'un pantalon de toile et d'un chemisier écru._

 _Ses parents se précipitent immédiatement pour l'accueillir avec forces effusions. Elle leur fait une bise à chacun, très raide et froide. Sa mère le remarque._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Nathalie, tout va bien ?

 **NATHALIE** , _glaciale_

Magnifiquement, maman. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Tu n'es guère chaleureuse ce soir. Des soucis ?

 **PIERRE** , _intervenant_

Elle n'en a pas, contrairement à vous deux. Nath, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Le bar de papa est à nous désormais.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Tu as pris de la drogue aussi ?

 **PIERRE**

Pour la petite histoire, je ne bois qu'une gorgée en entrant à la maison afin de vous faire croire que je picole tout le temps depuis 14 mois maintenant. J'ai un travail honnête, des amis dans la police, et je ne collectionne pas les conquêtes. Voilà pour l'introduction. Je vous suggère d'aller vous asseoir, tous les deux. Parce que votre linge très sale va subitement être exposé dans cette maison ce soir avant de l'être plus tard dans les journaux et évidemment, devant la Justice.

 _Ses parents pâlissent imperceptiblement pendant qu'il va servir un verre de Porto à sa sœur. Son père est le premier à réagir._

 **M. DUPUIS**

De quoi tu parles, p'tit con ?

 **PIERRE**

Puisque tu veux la jouer ainsi, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. Profite bien de cette soirée car Gehrard Meyer va payer ses crimes passés dès demain. Par où commencer ? Je travaille depuis un an pour les Services Secrets Français en liaison avec le MOSSAD et j'aide souvent Serge et Beate Klarsfled à retrouver les anciens nazis cachés un peu partout dans le monde. Y compris dans cette maison. L'an dernier, Nathalie et moi avons surpris une de vos conversations. Vous parliez dans votre chambre d'un petit village près d'Épernay, en vous vantant d'y avoir assassiné des femmes et des enfants. Si je me souviens bien, tu les avais fait entrer dans l'église que tu avais ensuite incendiée, papa. Quant à toi, maman, tu te faisais appeler Jacqueline Monfort à l'époque et tu avais trahi des tas de gens pour les vendre aux SS. Ils ignoraient alors que ta mère était une bonne amie d'Hitler. Je me rappelle qu'on vous a entendu rire en vous souvenant des visages de ces gens. Je me souviens aussi de ce que vous avez dit à propos des Juifs. Ceux que vous aviez expédiés à Auschwitz en plein hiver, quand vous étiez tous deux basés à Lyon, à Marseille ou à Grenoble. Depuis ce soir où nous vous avons entendus, vous avez cessé d'être nos parents.

 **NATHALIE** , _prenant le relais_

Vous nous avez menti toute notre vie durant, y compris sur nos vrais noms. Alors, depuis un an, nous vous mentons aussi. Nous avons collecté suffisamment de preuves contre vous deux pour vous envoyer devant ceux qui vous jugeront. Vous pensiez qu'on ne l'apprendrait jamais ? Maman, je partage ma vie avec Eliane. Oui, nous formons un couple, nous couchons ensemble, nous sommes amoureuses car je n'aime pas les hommes. Et elle non plus. Surprise ! C'est Eliane qui m'a dit hier que tu avais renvoyé un serveur prénommé Paul parce qu'il était Juif. Il est allé témoigner ce matin dans le service où travaille Pierre.

 _Les parents Dupuis, abasourdis, vont s'asseoir dignement sur des chaises autour de la table. Lui prend carrément une bouteille de whisky et boit au goulot. Elle est sous le choc et regarde ses enfants sans les voir vraiment. Son regard est vide de toute émotion._

 **M. DUPUIS**

Vous êtes nos enfants. La chair de notre chair. Ce que nous sommes, ce que nous avons été, vous l'êtes aussi.

 **PIERRE**

Arrête de picoler, Gehrard ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que nous avons dit. Je travaille avec les Juifs, pour que les salauds dans ton genre payent pour leurs crimes. Pour que votre idéologie inhumaine et abjecte meure avec vous tous. J'ai juré de consacrer ma vie entière à pourchasser jusqu'au dernier des nazis. Quant à Nathalie, à votre époque, elle aurait été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour qu'on y soigne ses « déviances » sexuelles. Elle aurait été considérée comme malade mentale inutile au Reich et donc sans doute éliminée. Alors non, nous n'avons rien de commun avec vous deux. Rien. Et c'est sans le moindre remords que nous allons vous livrer à la Justice. Vous n'échapperez probablement pas à l'échafaud. S'il n'appartenait qu'à moi de faire justice, je vous enfermerais dans une salle hermétique, j'y mettrais ensuite le feu et vous regarderais mourir. Œil pour œil. Mais bon, l'attente avant la mise à mort, le décompte des jours et des heures, puis des minutes, le dernier souffle avant que le couperet ne tombe sur le cou, c'est bien aussi. La torture sera lente, surtout sachant que ce sont vos propres enfants qui vous ont envoyés là.

 _N'y tenant plus, Suzanne Dupuis se met à genoux en criant et pleurant en même temps._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi ? Nous vous avons donné une belle vie où vous n'avez jamais manqué de rien.

 **NATHALIE**

Nous avons manqué de vérité…Magda ! Tout ce que nous avons eu c'est ce que vous avez volé aux Juifs et à ces pauvres gens que vous avez assassinés pour vous approprier leurs biens. Et le pire, je crois, c'est de savoir que vous en êtes fiers, tous les deux. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants à qui vous pouvez faire avaler des couleuvres. Nous sommes deux adultes avec des vies qui nous sont propres. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que je pouvais être lesbienne car pour vous, c'était inconcevable. Vous avez toujours cru que Pierre était un raté chronique car il n'a pas voulu suivre vos recommandations. Il a pourtant décroché un diplôme de Droit l'an dernier sans que vous le sachiez et à cause de vous, il ne pourra peut-être pas garder son emploi actuel. Fils de nazi, y'a mieux pour gravir des échelons. Je sais aussi que je vais perdre mon emploi dans les prochains jours. Mais nous allons vendre cette maison et tout ce qui vous appartient pour racheter l'hôtel avec Eliane et Pierre aura sa part pour monter sa propre agence. Nous avons pensé à tout, y compris aux remords que nous aurons plus tard, face à nos enfants, si nous en avons un jour. Leur dire qui vous étiez sera notre punition, à cause de vous. Nous allons vivre avec vos pêchés quand vous ne serez plus là. Et…ah bon sang que ça fait du bien ! Tu avais raison, Pierrot. C'est libérateur. Je les regarde, lui dans sa bouteille et elle à genoux et je me dis que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens libre.

 **MME DUPUIS** , _suppliante devant sa fille_

Je t'aime Nathalie. Tu es ma fille. Ma réussite. Mon autre moi. Tout ce que j'ai fait avant toi ne compte pas. Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

 **NATHALIE** , _implacable_

Comment as-tu pu faire pendre un garçon avec qui tu avais couché la veille, et te réjouir de voir que sa mère assiste, impuissante car enchaînée et blessée, à l'exécution de son fils unique ? Tu n'es ma mère que par ce lien de sang mais pour le reste, je te dénis le droit de revendiquer mon appartenance à ta famille de dégénérés.

 **M. DUPUIS**

La plus dégénérée de tous c'est toi, Nathalie. Toi qui couches avec une femme ! Tu devrais avoir honte et ne pas en être si fière.

 **PIERRE**

Et l'ivrogne parle de honte. Tu t'es déjà regardé en face, Gehrard ? C'est pour ça que tu bois autant ? Pour oublier ce que tu as fait ou pour oublier que tu ne peux plus le faire aussi impunément ? Pour oublier que tu as dû fuir comme un lâche et changer de nom pour t'inventer une vie que tu avais volée ? Tu n'as jamais rien assumé et si, sur l'oreiller avec maman ou quelque putain de Nice, tu te prends pour un homme, un vrai, tu n'es qu'un pantin cruel et sans âme. Alors bois et ferme-la. Tu n'es bon qu'à ça de toute façon.

 **M. DUPUIS**

Je suis et je serai toujours votre père à tous les deux. Et à ce titre, je mérite le respect.

 **PIERRE**

Oh mais tu vas l'avoir ! Je suis sûr que tu seras jugé avec tout le respect lié à ton rang. Autrement dit de tortionnaire par choix au service d'une idéologie démoniaque. Ils respecteront peut-être ta dernière volonté…ou pas. Si tu es jugé en France, tu n'éviteras pas la guillotine. Ou la prison à perpétuité dans un cachot sombre et humide, infesté de rats et avec lesquels tu seras à ta place. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne reçoives aucune visite humaine et que tu pourrisses lentement. Alors bois ton whisky, saoule-toi une dernière fois parce que dès demain…auf wiedersehen !

 **M. DUPUIS**

Quand je te prenais pour un vaurien, un incapable, j'étais en dessous de la vérité. Tu es devenu comme ceux que tu aides, un sous-homme, une merde qui se prend pour un justicier. De mon temps, tu aurais été fusillé ou gazé dans un camp.

 **PIERRE**

Dommage qu'ils aient fermé les camps car j'aurais bien aimé t'y envoyer. Afin que tu visites les chambres à gaz. Mais on va se contenter de bannir ton nom de notre mémoire. Une fois jugé, tu seras oublié. Un infime rouage de l'ignominie nazi qui disparaîtra au profit des hommes justes et bons qui auront permis ton arrestation. L'Histoire se souviendra d'eux mais jamais de toi.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Nos idées ne disparaîtront pas avec nous, quoi que tu fasses, fils d'ivrogne !

 **PIERRE**

Fils d'ivrogne et de putain…et tous les deux nazis. Comment avez-vous pu faire des gosses, tous les deux ?

 _Le père se lève et bondit sur Pierre, le poing levé. Lequel n'a aucun mal à parer le coup de poing. Puis il immobilise son père par une clé de bras._

 **PIERRE**

Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi, espèce de loque ?

 **M. DUPUIS** , _essayant de se libérer_

Fick dich !

 **(Va te faire foutre !)**

 **PIERRE**

Le naturel revient au galop, Gehrard ?

 _Il lâche cependant son père et va se servir un verre de Porto._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Et maintenant, vous allez vraiment nous livrer aux autorités ?

 **NATHALIE**

Nous voulions mettre les choses au point avec vous deux ce soir. Pierre et moi allons partir dîner en ville, avec Éliane et des amis. À partir du moment où nous sortirons de la maison, il vous restera une demi-heure pour vous enfuir. Après, la police, les Services Secrets et je ne sais plus qui encore viendront vous arrêter. Ils nous ont accordé ce délai avant de vous rayer de la liste des criminels en fuite.

 _Elle finit son verre et, sans un regard pour ses parents, quitte la pièce. Pierre la regarde s'éloigner, pensif._

 **PIERRE** _, se tournant vers ses parents, narquois_

C'est plutôt jouissif de vous voir comme ça. L'une nous supplie et l'autre se noie dans son whisky. Pensez à ces familles que vous avez détruites. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être à leur place aujourd'hui ? Non, ne répondez pas. Vous mentiriez encore. Je devrais avoir pitié de vous et vous tirer une balle dans la tête mais…au fond, ce qui va vous arriver est tellement plus juste. Vous allez souffrir indéfiniment. Et nous allons vivre et être heureux de vous oublier. Adieu !

 _Il tourne rapidement les talons et va rejoindre sa sœur dans l'entrée. Sa mère le poursuit._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça, je vous en conjure, ne faites pas ça. Nathalie, s'il te plaît.

 **NATHALIE**

Pathétique. Adieu, Magda. Bon séjour en enfer !

 _Ils s'en vont d'un pas léger et montent ensemble dans la voiture de Pierre._

 **PIERRE** _, parlant à son micro_

Ils sont tout à vous désormais. Je coupe mon micro car nous partons, Nathalie et moi, dîner en bonne compagnie.

 _Puis il démarre sa voiture._

 **Dans celle de Steed et Emma…**

 **EMMA**

Combien de temps avant qu'ils nous contactent ?

 **STEED**

Je dirais…5 minutes, tout au plus. J'ai rarement entendu des choses pareilles.

 **EMMA**

Je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps, que Pierre et Nathalie auraient peut-être pris davantage de pincettes. Mais là, ce fut…dur, très dur.

 **STEED**

Le père étant déjà à moitié saoul, il fallait agir vite. Je m'attendais pour ma part à plus de cris, plus de luttes mais ce fut plutôt calme et bien géré.

 _Le téléphone de la voiture sonne. Steed fait un clin d'œil à Emma et laisse sonner plusieurs fois._

 **STEED**

Ils sont à point, non ?

 **EMMA**

Je décroche ?

 **STEED**

Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est vous qui parlez Français. Et je ne m'abaisserai pas à parler Allemand avec eux.

 _Emma se saisit donc du combiné en regardant Steed._

 **EMMA**

Allô ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

C'est Suzanne Dupuis, de l'hôtel. Vous disiez pouvoir nous aider, tout à l'heure.

 **EMMA**

Oui, en effet.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Nous devons fuir immédiatement. Nos…enfants nous ont trahis.

 **EMMA** , _faussement choquée_

Mais quelle horreur ! Vos propres enfants ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Une horreur, oui, c'est le mot. Pouvons-nous vous retrouver quelque part ?

 **EMMA**

Que comptez-vous faire ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Nous ferons tout ce que vous nous conseillerez.

 _Emma laisse volontairement un blanc et finit par répondre._

 **EMMA**

Bien, alors…préparez une valise chacun et retrouvez-nous au café des Anglais à Nice. Dans une heure maximum. De là, nous nous rendrons à l'aéroport d'où nous prendrons l'avion pour Londres. Ensuite, vous logerez chez John jusqu'à ce qu'on vous trouve un pays plus accueillant et moins regardant sur votre passé. En Amérique du Sud par exemple. D'accord ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Dans une heure, nous y serons. Merci.

 _Quand Emma raccroche, elle a soudain la tête qui tourne._

 **STEED** , _posant sa main sur la sienne_

Ça va aller, Emma ?

 **EMMA** , _lui souriant_

Ce n'est rien.

 **STEED**

Hey, je peux les ramener en Angleterre et vous nous rejoindrez demain.

 **EMMA**

Non, John. Je rentre avec vous. Il me reste si peu de temps avant que Mme Couderc ne prononce son verdict…je ne veux pas passer ce temps restant seule. Vous comprenez ?

 **STEED** , _essayant de plaisanter_

Je savais que vous ne pouviez plus vous passer de moi.

 **EMMA**

C'est surtout de la Dupuis dont je ne puis me passer, sans vouloir vous vexer.

 _Steed démarre et la voiture file en direction de l'hôtel où ils vont prendre leurs bagages._

 **STEED**

S'il ne me restait que quelques heures à vivre, vous savez ce que je ferais ?

 **EMMA**

Il me reste des années encore. Enfin, je l'espère.

 **STEED**

J'en suis sûr. Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que vous feriez en apprenant que vous êtes condamnée ?

 **EMMA**

Si je pensais en ce moment au fait qu'il me reste moins de 8h à vivre, j'en oublierais Jacqueline Monfort alias Suzanne Dupuis alias Magda Bodmann et je profiterais de mes dernières heures pleinement.

 **STEED**

Que feriez-vous de spécial ?

 **EMMA**

Une folie, sûrement.

 **STEED**

Moi aussi. Une magnifique folie.

 **EMMA** , _amusée_

Brune, blonde ou rousse ?

 **STEED**

Brune avec des reflets auburn. Des yeux en amande expressifs, intelligents et un corps de rêve.

 **EMMA**

Et que feriez-vous avec elle ?

 **STEED**

Tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Tout.

 **EMMA**

Et si elle ne voulait rien ?

 **STEED**

J'ai toujours cru que, le moment venu, elle…

 **EMMA**

Elle succomberait enfin à votre charme ? À vos avances délicates et courtoises ?

 **STEED**

Elle n'est pas du genre à allumer sans éteindre.

 **EMMA**

Et, sachant cela, vous attendriez votre dernière heure pour la séduire, John ?

 **STEED**

Je le ferais volontiers plus tôt si elle m'en laissait l'occasion. Mais notre relation a encore besoin de grandir. Nous sommes heureux comme nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA**

Je suis heureuse avec vous, comme nous sommes.

 **STEED**

Mais un jour, Emma…un jour…

 **EMMA**

Oui, John. Un jour.

 _Elle passe une main derrière sa nuque et l'étreint doucement avant de la caresser. Il soupire de bien-être._

 **Café des Anglais, Nice. 21h15**

 **(Intérieur nuit)**

 _En entrant dans le café, ils repèrent vite Suzanne Dupuis qui tourne le dos à l'allée centrale, à une table au fond du café. Il n'y a pas foule mais quelques tables sont toutefois occupées entre l'entrée et l'endroit où se trouvent les Dupuis._

 **EMMA** , _arrivant à leur hauteur_

Vous êtes prêts ?

 _Suzanne se retourne vers elle avec un sourire teinté d'angoisse. Son mari est terne, le visage empâté, l'œil vitreux._

 **MME DUPUIS** , _gênée_

Il va falloir aider mon époux, je le crains. Il a abusé du whisky.

 **EMMA** , _à Steed_

Mr Dupuis gonna need some help to walk. Too much whisky. Can you do that for him?

 **(M. Dupuis va avoir besoin d'aide pour marcher. Trop de whisky. Pouvez-vous faire ça pour lui ?)**

 _Steed ne répond pas et va aider Dupuis à se lever sans dire un mot. L'autre se laisse faire, manifestement hors d'état de réagir. Puis les deux femmes les suivent en quittant le café. Une fois à l'extérieur, Steed installe les Dupuis à l'arrière de la voiture, ouvre la portière à Emma et se met au volant._

 **STEED**

Our flight boards at 10:20 PM. We'll be at mine around midnight. Is that okay for you?

 **EMMA** , _traduisant_

Notre vol décolle à 22h20. Nous serons chez John vers minuit. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Bien sûr, oui. Nous n'avons plus nulle part où aller. Merci infiniment à vous deux pour votre aide. Sans vous, nous serions déjà entre les mains des Juifs.

 **EMMA**

Vous nous raconterez ça demain, si vous voulez bien. Votre mari va bien ?

 **M. DUPUIS** , _sortant de sa torpeur_

Ouais, ja. On va où ?

 **EMMA**

Nous allons chez mon ami John, en Angleterre.

 **M. DUPUIS** _, hoquetant_

Mais…ils vont…nous…chercher…à l'aéroport aussi.

 _Emma ouvre un sac qu'elle a à ses pieds et en sort deux perruques, deux chapeaux et des papiers. Elle tend le tout à Suzanne Dupuis._

 **EMMA**

Voici de faux papiers. En cas de contrôle à l'aéroport, vous serez M. et Mme Allard, habitant à La Napoule, et vous allez fêter vos 30 ans de mariage à Londres. J'ai pris ces perruques afin que vous ressembliez aux photos de vos passeports. Ah oui, monsieur Dupuis, j'ai un thermos de café très fort et salé. C'est ignoble à boire mais il faut que vous ayez dessaoulé avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Compris ?

 **M. DUPUIS**

Café salé ? Vous voulez…me rendre malade ?

 **EMMA**

Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher droit. Alors saurez-vous vous rappeler de qui vous êtes ?

 **M. DUPUIS**

Je suis Gérard Dupuis.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Plus maintenant, chéri ! Fais un effort ! Emma, pouvez-vous me donner le thermos ? Je vais le lui faire boire, de force si nécessaire.

 _Emma lui fait passer le café en souriant._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Maintenant, tu vas boire ça. Tout. Et tu vas me dire comment tu t'appelles.

 **M. DUPUIS**

Du kotzt mich an !

 **(Tu me fais chier !)**

 **MME DUPUIS**

Et si tu parles Allemand encore une fois, nous sommes morts !

 **M. DUPUIS**

Wir sind doch bereits tot.

 **(Nous sommes déjà morts.)**

 **MME DUPUIS**

On peut te laisser en France alors.

 _Elle lui tend un premier grand gobelet de café. Il s'en saisit et boit tout, la mine dégoûtée._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Qui sommes-nous ?

 **M. DUPUIS**

Deux lâches.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Encore !

 _Elle lui reverse un nouveau plein gobelet et le lui met directement dans la bouche. Il l'avale mais semble furieux._

 **M. DUPUIS**

Du Schlampe !

 **(Salope !)**

 **MME DUPUIS**

Comment nous appelons-nous ?

 **M. DUPUIS**

Allard.

 _Il prend les passeports et se concentre pour les lire._

 **M. DUPUIS**

Catherine et Raymond Allard. De La Napoule.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Bien. Où allons-nous ?

 **M. DUPUIS**

Londres.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Pour quoi ?

 **M. DUPUIS**

Pour fêter nos 30 ans de mariage. Oh joie, oh bonheur !

 _Elle se tourne vers Emma._

 **MME DUPUIS**

Il est dégrisé.

 **EMMA**

Gardez le thermos, au cas où. Je vous préviens tous les deux qu'à la moindre erreur, nous allons tous directement en prison. Or j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire en ce moment. J'espère que c'est clair. Vous êtes peut-être mort à l'intérieur, monsieur Dupuis, mais ni John ni moi n'avons l'intention de devenir comme vous. Le fait de partager vos idées n'implique pas de partager votre misère.

 **M. DUPUIS**

Avez-vous des enfants, madame ?

 **EMMA**

Non.

 **M. DUPUIS**

Alors vous avez de la chance. Si nous n'en avions pas eu, nous n'aurions pas à nous enfuir maintenant. N'est-ce pas Magda ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Je m'appelle Catherine. Pas Suzanne, pas Jacqueline, pas Magda. Catherine. Tu veux un autre gobelet ?

 **EMMA**

Qui est Magda ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Moi. Avant la guerre, je m'appelais Magda Bodmann. Et mon mari Gehrard Meyer. Quand nous sommes seuls, nous nous appelons toujours ainsi, pour ne pas totalement renier qui nous sommes. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours, y compris pour nos enfants, nous étions Suzanne et Gérard. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus d'enfants et nos noms doivent encore changer.

 **EMMA**

Ils changeront encore, vous devez en être conscients. Nous ne pourrons pas vous garder en Angleterre très longtemps. Ainsi que je vous le disais, l'Argentine ou l'Uruguay seront sans doute vos prochaines destinations. Ou la Colombie. Nous avons des contacts dans ces trois pays. Si vous restez en Europe, vous serez pourchassés partout. Et ceux qui vous aideront le seront aussi.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Je comprends, oui. Vous prenez de gros risques pour nous.

 **STEED**

Not for you but for the cause.

 **EMMA** , _traduisant de nouveau_

John a dit que ce n'était pas pour vous mais pour la cause.

 **M. DUPUIS** , _radouci_

Merci. Thank you.

 **STEED**

You're welcome.

 **(De rien.)**

 _Ils arrivent à l'aéroport. Les Dupuis marchent devant, suivis par Emma et Steed._

 _ **TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Domicile de John Steed, quelques heures plus tard.**

 **(Intérieur nuit)**

 _La nuit est déjà bien avancée quand ils arrivent tous chez Steed. Et avant même de pouvoir déposer leurs bagages ou de montrer leurs chambres à ses invités, Steed leur propose une coupe de champagne pour fêter leur…évasion._

 **MME DUPUIS**

C'est une brillante idée, John. Qu'en penses-tu Gerhard ? Champagne ?

 **M. DUPUIS**

M'as-tu déjà vu refuser une coupe de champagne ?

 **EMMA**

John, je me sens fatiguée et vous me connaissez, la fatigue plus l'alcool me font perdre un peu les pédales.

 **STEED**

Vous désirez aller vous allonger un moment ?

 **EMMA** , _hésitante_

Il est plus de minuit et si je m'allonge maintenant, je vais dormir jusqu'à demain matin pendant que vous allez refaire le monde et rire ensemble ici. Non, je vais demeurer parmi vous et boire de l'eau. Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Vous habitez ici, Emma ?

 **EMMA**

La plupart du temps, en effet. Mais je possède un appartement à Londres où je me rends de temps en temps afin de saluer mes…meubles. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que je les ai oubliés !

 _Tous se mettent à rire pendant que Steed débouche le champagne et en sert une coupe à chacun sauf…Emma._

 **M. DUPUIS** , _levant son verre_

Je trinque à la santé de ces maudits Juifs qui ont retourné nos propres enfants contre nous afin de nous attraper.

 **EMMA**

Vous pensez que vos enfants ont pu subir un lavage de cerveau ?

 **MME DUPUIS**

Il ne peut en être autrement. Si vous aviez vu la haine dans leurs regards…c'était effrayant. Jamais les enfants que j'ai portés et à qui nous avons donné tout l'amour possible n'auraient agi de la sorte.

 **STEED**

Well, it makes some sense. No child can do what yours did to you, unless they're not your children any more.

 **(Eh bien, c'est logique. Aucun enfant ne peut faire ce que les vôtres vous ont fait, à moins qu'ils ne soient plus vos enfants.)**

 **EMMA**

John dit que vous avez probablement raison.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Alors trinquons plutôt à notre si facile évasion. Encore.

 _Puis ils entrechoquent leurs coupes et boivent une gorgée. Puis la coupe entière. Steed les ressert donc aussitôt. Après la moitié de la seconde coupe avalée, Mme Dupuis commence à se sentir euphorique._

 **MME DUPUIS** , _à Steed_

Ce champagne est merveilleux, John. Comme s'appelle-t-il ?

 **EMMA**

Champagnes Couderc Fils, cuvée 1944.

 _L'information pénètre directement dans l'esprit de Dupuis qui se précipite sur sa femme pour lui ôter la coupe des mains._

 **M. DUPUIS**

Arrête de boire ça, Magda ! Ce champagne est empoisonné.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Tu divagues ! Je connaissais les Couderc et…

 _Elle s'interrompt, repensant subitement à quelque chose._

 **M. DUPUIS**

Tu te souviens de la mort mystérieuse de la femme d'Heinrich ? Et de celle de Gunther ? Ils avaient mis la cuvée 44 des Couderc en bouteilles et avaient tout ramené en Allemagne. Quand ils ont goûté le champagne, leurs épouses sont mortes.

 **MME DUPUIS** , _reprenant plus ou moins ses esprits_

Je me souviens, oui. La vieille Couderc avait déjà tenté d'empoisonner les officiers d'Épernay avec son mari. Je l'avais découvert et j'avais fait exécuter le vieux fou sans savoir que c'était elle qui avait tout fait. C'était elle le chef du réseau de Résistance local. Nous avons pendu son fils. Et…

 **EMMA**

Quoi ?

 **MME DUPUIS** , _apeurée_

Pourquoi je vois la vieille Couderc sourire en me regardant ? Vous la voyez également ?

 **EMMA** , _calme_

Je la vois très bien et nous entretenons ensemble de longues discussions depuis quelques jours. Elle m'a empoisonnée aussi en se trompant de cible. Par contre, vous allez mourir.

 **MME COUDERC**

Ah je te retrouve enfin, Jacqueline ! Je te réservais le meilleur sort depuis longtemps. Toute ma quête de justice trouve, grâce à Emma et John, son apothéose. Je vais pouvoir reposer en paix maintenant que je t'ai en mon pouvoir.

 **MME DUPUIS** , _terrifiée à présent_

Je perds la tête. Gerhard, dis-moi que tu vois la vieille Couderc aussi, s'il te plait.

 **M. DUPUIS** , _perdu_

Je ne vois que nous, John et Emma, Magda. De quoi parles-tu ?

 **EMMA**

Vous ne pouvez pas voir ce que votre épouse et moi voyons. Ne cherchez même pas à comprendre. John a accepté l'évidence sans poser de question.

 _Dupuis observe tour à tour Steed et Emma et quand il les voit souriants, tranquilles, il commence à avoir des doutes._

 **M. DUPUIS** , _menaçant_

Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qui êtes-vous ?

 **EMMA**

Je tente de sauver ma vie en livrant des monstres au sort qu'ils méritent. Je m'appelle Emma Knight, et mon ami est John Steed, agent des services secrets Anglais. J'en fais également partie en qualité de civile. Dois-je vraiment vous faire tout l'historique afin que vous compreniez que nous ne sommes pas des fanatiques décérébrés comme vous ? Nous vomissons les idées nazies. Ce que vous avez fait en 1944 à Boursault, et en particulier à la famille Couderc, me reste en travers de la gorge. Votre femme va mourir lentement d'empoisonnement sans que vous puissiez la sauver. Quant à vous, votre sort sera sûrement scellé dans un tribunal Français ou en Israël, selon les accords que les deux pays passeront pour décider de votre sentence. La guillotine ou la pendaison ? Ou ils seront assez cruels pour vous enfermer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Dans tous les cas, vous vivez en ce moment vos dernières minutes de liberté. Dès que Mme Couderc m'aura guérie, vous serez livré à votre fils et ses amis.

 **M. DUPUIS** , _haineux_

Vous vous êtes joués de nous.

 **EMMA**

Tellement facilement…vous étiez acculés et trop lâches pour vous défendre. Trop lâche, dans votre cas, pour accepter de vivre caché et vous noyer dans l'alcool afin d'oublier la vie que vous aviez avant.

 _Dupuis décide alors de jouer son va-tout et s'en prend à Emma, les poings levés pour la frapper._

 _S'en suit un combat en corps à corps entre eux tandis que Steed force Suzanne Dupuis à finir sa seconde coupe de champagne, lui en servant une troisième pour la route. Mais elle a déjà quitté le ring. Face à Mme Couderc, elle attend le jugement dernier._

 **MME COUDERC**

Je vais t'expliquer rapidement ce qui va t'arriver : tu vas mourir une première fois assez violemment dans les prochaines heures. Je vais te sauver après quelques minutes d'effroi – pour toi, du moins – afin de recommencer à t'empoisonner et donc, à te tuer pour te sauver encore et ainsi de suite. Tu ne seras ni jamais tout à fait morte ni plus jamais en vie.

 **MME DUPUIS**

Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de faire ça.

 **MME COUDERC**

Je l'ai déjà fait. Où crois-tu être en ce moment ? Dans le salon de John ?

 **MME DUPUIS** , _regardant autour d'elle_

Je vois Emma se battre avec mon mari chez John, oui. Et alors ?

 **MME COUDERC**

Tu les entends ?

 **MME DUPUIS** , _essayant d'écouter ce qui se dit_

Non.

 **MME COUDERC**

Regarde ton mari une dernière fois, même si ce n'est pas la plus glorieuse pour lui. Tu as 5 secondes avant que je t'emmène chez moi. 5, 4, 3…

 **MME DUPUIS**

Attendez, ne…

 **MME COUDERC**

2, 1, 0. Et voilà ma cave ! Ton enveloppe corporelle est encore chez John, plongée dans un coma irréversible. L'heure de ma vengeance a sonné et tu ne peux plus rien faire pour fuir. Donc, tu vas rester là, prisonnière de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que j'en termine un jour avec toi. Mais ayant toute l'éternité devant moi, cela pourrait durer très longtemps. Tu me raconteras comment tu as réussi à épouser un ivrogne lâche et, le plus cocasse, à avoir des enfants qui t'ont finalement trahie. J'avoue que j'ai adoré cette partie !

 **MME DUPUIS** , _acerbe_

Si vous attendez des excuses de ma part, j'aime autant vous dire que l'éternité ne vous suffira pas.

 **MME COUDERC** , _riant aux éclats_

Tu es vraiment stupide, hein ? Je me moque de tes excuses. En revanche, tu vas me supplier souvent de mettre fin à tes souffrances. Et ce sera délectable. Je dois maintenant te laisser pour aller guérir Emma. Et la remercier aussi.

 _Pendant ce temps, chez Steed, Emma reprend son souffle après avoir mis Dupuis K.O._

 **STEED**

Ça va ?

 **EMMA**

Je ne sais pas trop, John. Si j'ai bien compté, il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant que le poison atteigne mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de difficultés à battre un homme, surtout avec votre aide.

 **STEED**

Mme Couderc n'est pas là ?

 **EMMA**

Elle a emmené la Dupuis avec elle mais j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas oubliée dans le transit.

 _Inquiet, John lui tend un grand verre d'eau qu'elle avale d'une traite. Puis elle sourit subitement._

 **EMMA**

Tout va bien, John. Mme Couderc est de retour.

 **STEED**

Saluez-la de ma part.

 **EMMA** , _à Mme Couderc_

John vous salue. Il était inquiet de ne pas vous voir revenir.

 **MME COUDERC** , _souriante_

Je sais que vous l'étiez aussi. Pour guérir totalement et de façon définitive, voici ce que vous allez devoir prendre : un verre de vodka mélangé à de la caféine, du bicarbonate de soude, du lait, un antalgique quelconque mais le plus fort possible, une dose de verveine et une pincée de poivre. Vous avez tout ça ici ?

 **EMMA**

Oui sûrement. Quelles proportions de chaque ingrédient ?

 **MME COUDERC**

Peu importe le dosage, il faut que ce soit juste bien mixé et avalé rapidement.

 **EMMA** , _à Steed_

John, pouvez-vous me préparer une décoction à base de vodka, avec un grain de café écrasé, une cuillère de bicarbonate de soude, une cuillère de lait, un cachet de codéine broyé, une feuille de verveine et une pincée de poivre ? Vous mixez le tout et vous le donnez à boire.

 **STEED**

Je vous fais ça de suite.

 **EMMA** , _à Mme Couderc_

Et c'est tout ?

 **MME COUDERC**

C'est tout. Ce ne sera pas très bon à boire mais vous serez tirée d'affaire dès que le contenu aura atteint votre estomac. Il se répandra rapidement dans votre corps et soignera les cellules empoisonnées en moins de 5 minutes. J'ai néanmoins une question à laquelle vous n'avez pas répondu. Puis-je ?

 **EMMA**

Je me doute de la question mais dites toujours.

 **MME COUDERC**

Vous aimez John, n'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA**

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, ça.

 **MME COUDERC**

Et il vous aime aussi. Alors pourquoi vous deux vous…

 **EMMA** , _l'interrompant_

Nous avons encore des choses à faire et à vivre ensemble, plus importantes que nos sentiments réciproques. Nous prenons seulement notre temps. Il est mon meilleur ami et le seul homme sur lequel je puisse compter en toutes circonstances.

 **MME COUDERC**

D'accord, Emma. Toutefois, n'oubliez pas que la vie est courte. Et j'aimerais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir empoisonnée par erreur. Vous êtes une femme bien et vous me l'avez maintes fois prouvé en l'espace de 3 jours. Je vous suis redevable désormais.

 **EMMA**

Vous êtes évidemment pardonnée puisque sans vous, sans ce regrettable incident, nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre la main sur ces anciens nazis. Ceci étant dit, j'ai moi aussi une dernière question : comment votre esprit a pu survivre à l'intérieur de votre poison ?

 **MME COUDERC**

Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ? C'est comme ça et c'est finalement plutôt bien.

 **EMMA**

Que faisons-nous pour les autres bouteilles de champagne ?

 **MME COUDERC**

Seules les femmes comme Jacqueline ne devront pas être sauvées, les anciennes nazies. Pour les autres, maintenant que vous savez comment guérir les victimes, vous pourrez, je le pense, faire le nécessaire sans moi. N'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA**

Je vais en référer en haut lieu mais cela me semble être un bon compromis, en effet.

 _Steed revient avec le verre rempli d'une substance peu ragoûtante. Il la tend à Emma._

 **STEED**

J'ai forcé sur la vodka afin d'atténuer le goût. Prête ?

 **EMMA**

Attendez, je dis adieu à Mme Couderc.

 **MME COUDERC**

Adieu, Emma et merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Du fond du cœur merci. Et si vous avez un jour besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver…

 **EMMA** , _souriante_

Dans le champagne Couderc Fils. Amusez-vous bien avec Magda/Jacqueline/Suzanne. Adieu, Thérèse.

 _Puis Mme Couderc disparaît. Emma souffle un grand coup et prend le verre._

 **STEED**

Besoin de soutien ?

 **EMMA**

Tenez-moi juste la main, John.

 _Il ne se fait pas prier et prend la main libre d'Emma pendant que de l'autre elle fait descendre le contenu du verre dans son gosier, étouffant une grimace, contenant une envie de rendre, et avale tout. Puis elle repose le verre sur la table et respire plusieurs fois rapidement sous l'œil inquiet de Steed._

 **STEED**

Comment vous sentez-vous ?

 **EMMA**

Je sens cette horreur descendre dans mon corps et brûler chaque organe touché. Je vais aller beaucoup mieux d'ici 5 minutes.

 **STEED**

Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

 **EMMA**

M'empêcher de vomir ce que je viens d'avaler.

 **STEED**

Et comment puis-je faire ça ?

 **EMMA**

Racontez-moi une histoire amusante.

 _Il s'assied sur une chaise face à elle, prend ses mains dans les siennes et lui raconte une de ses aventures avec Tara._

 **STEED**

Et à la fin, quand j'ai pu retrouver Tara, elle était bloquée dans une motte de beurre immense. Une fois qu'elle en fut sortie, nous avons tartiné je ne sais combien de toasts avec le beurre. Il n'était pas question de gaspiller, comprenez-vous.

 _Emma éclate de rire et constate aussitôt qu'elle se sent plus légère, qu'elle n'a plus mal nulle part, qu'elle peut respirer normalement et que son cœur bat à un rythme régulier. Alors elle dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de Steed et sourit._

 _Puis soudain, elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle._

 **EMMA** , _désignant de la tête les Dupuis_

Il faudrait peut-être s'occuper de ces deux-là, non ? On en fait quoi ?

 **STEED**

J'ai appelé pour qu'on vienne les prendre. Lui va être renvoyé dans une cage en France et elle…

 **EMMA**

Elle est dans le coma, John. Et n'en sortira que pour mourir dans très très longtemps. On devrait la réexpédier en France aussi pour que les gens puissent voir le visage de l'ignominie.

 **STEED**

Parfait. Vous n'avez pas sommeil ?

 **EMMA**

Plus tellement. Ce cocktail pour aussi épouvantable qu'il fut m'a revigorée. Je peux attendre que vos services viennent récupérer nos invités si vous désirez aller vous coucher.

 **STEED**

Je préfère attendre avec vous.

 _Elle se lève et lui sourit._

 **EMMA**

Vous venez m'aider à transporter Dupuis dans un endroit plus conforme à son rang ?

 **STEED**

Où voulez-vous qu'on le mette ?

 **EMMA**

Les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée car ce sont les seules de la maison à fermer de l'intérieur ET de l'extérieur.

 **STEED**

Excellente idée.

 _Ils soulèvent donc Dupuis toujours inconscient et le portent sur quelques mètres jusqu'aux toilettes que Steed referme ensuite à clé._

 _Contents d'eux, ils repartent vers le salon._

 **EMMA**

Vous savez, plus j'y pense et plus cette histoire me parait bizarre. J'ai été empoisonnée par une Française morte depuis 33 ans, avec laquelle j'ai longuement discuté pendant 3 jours et pour laquelle nous avons tous deux rempli une mission afin qu'elle puisse se venger et accessoirement me sauver. Je crois pouvoir dire que c'est la première fois que les Services Secrets internationaux collaborent avec une femme décédée, non ?

 **STEED** _, avec une moue_

C'est pourquoi nous devrons taire cet épisode des plus étranges. Aucun rapport ne devra mentionner comment nous avons obtenu les informations qui ont rendu la capture des Dupuis possible.

 **EMMA**

Que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas accepté de me soigner ? Vous auriez poursuivi un fantôme ?

 **STEED**

Disons qu'il aurait été difficile de prouver que vous étiez morte empoisonnée par une personne décédée depuis tant d'années. Et j'y aurais perdu le peu de raison qu'il me reste, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que…

 **EMMA**

Je sais.

 _Ils se taisent un instant._

 **STEED**

Et maintenant ?

 **EMMA**

Il y a une chose que nous n'avons jamais vraiment fait ensemble.

 **STEED** _, surpris_

Emma ?

 **EMMA**

Une chose autre que celle à laquelle vous pensez.

 **STEED**

Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

 **EMMA**

Nous n'avons jamais dansé ensemble.

 **STEED**

Bien sûr que si !

 **EMMA**

En dehors des missions, jamais. Or j'aimerais danser avec vous ce soir.

 **STEED**

La nuit est déjà bien entamée.

 **EMMA**

Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

 **STEED**

Une préférence pour la musique ?

 **EMMA**

Je vous laisse choisir.

 _Il se dirige vers la chaîne stéréo et va choisir un disque qu'il dépose sur la platine. Puis il revient vers Emma et lui tend la main. Elle la saisit sans hésiter en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux._

 **STEED**

Madame…

 **EMMA** , _entendant les premières notes_

Un slow ?

 **STEED**

Beaucoup plus indiqué à cette heure-ci qu'un rock n'roll. Et je meurs d'envie de vous serrer contre moi.

 _Elle ne répond pas et se blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant dans son cou. Ils se balancent lentement au son de « Stand by me » par Ben E. King._

 **STEED** _, ému_

J'ai vraiment eu peur de vous perdre, Emma. Et je…

 **EMMA**

Chut…je suis là et tout va bien. Vous ne me perdrez pas, John. Jamais.

 _Elle dépose un baiser très tendre sur sa joue, très près de sa bouche cependant, et s'y éternise assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'ira pas plus loin ce soir que ce baiser si chaste et pourtant si intime. Il soupire et la serre plus fort contre lui._

 _Puis la musique change et…_

 **EMMA** , _s'écartant de Steed en riant_

Vous voulez essayer le slow là-dessus ?

 **STEED**

Et pourquoi pas ?

 _Il l'enlace de nouveau alors que les Beatles entonnent « All you need is love ». Et Steed et Emma dansent en riant aux éclats._

 **GENERIQUE DE FIN de l'épisode.**


End file.
